MegaMan Star - El Inicio
by Eddy.X
Summary: 450 años despues de la era de los Reploids y la aparicion de maquinas conocidas como Reaberbots, el mundo ha cambiado mucho...pero una nueva aventura comenzara en la tierra cuando un guerrero aparece para luchar por la justicia...aunque el mundo desconfie en el...un nuevo Megaman aparecera para proteger el mundo
1. PROLOGO

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR UN ANINCIO. **

**COMO SABRAN, HE BORRADO LAS HISTORIAS MIAS EN MI OTRA CUENTA POR PROBLEMAS DEL E-MAIL, ES POR ESO DECIDI USAR ESTE CUYO E-MAIL ME PUEDE DEJAR RECIBIR MENSAJES DE LOS LECTORES Y COSAS ASI, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, EMPECEMOS**

**BASADO EN LA SERIE MEGAMAN DE CAPCOM (CREADOR:KEIJI INAFUNE) 1987**

**FIC CREADO POR, EDDY X**

**AÑO 3XXX **

**PROLOGO**

QUE FUE LO QUE PROVOCO EL FIN DE UNA ERA CIBERNETICA...UNA GUERRA...UN VIRUS...EL ERROR FATAL DE LOS HUMANOS ?

NO HAN PASADO NI 450 AÑOS DESDE EL SACRIFICIO Y AUN QUEDA HUELLAS DE UN MUNDO CUYOS HUMANOS NUNCA VOLVERAN A VIVIR...

DESDE QUE AQUELLAS PERSONAS CIBERNETICAS LLAMADAS REPLOIDS ABANDONARON ESTE MUNDO, LOS HUMANOS VOLVIERON A GENERAR CONFLICTOS Y PELEAS POR LA FALTA DE ENERGIA, Y LOS MAS TERRIBLE, ES QUE DESDE QUE ESAS MAQUINAS LLAMADAS REAVERBOTS APARECIERON, YA NADIE CONFIA EN QUE ELLOS PUEDEN MEJORAR ESTE MUNDO...TANTO ES LA DESCONFIANZA QUE SECRETAMENTE SE HA DESARROLLADO UNA GIGANTEZCA CAPSULA DEL TIEMPO PARA PRESERVAR A LA RAZA HUMANA, AUNQUE ES IRONICO DECIR QUE USAN REAVERBOTS PARA EL TRABAJO QUE SUPUESTAMENTE DEBERIAN HACER LOS HUMANOS...PERO YA SABEMOS QUE AHORA SOMOS MUY HOLGAZANES PARA ESE TRABAJO...ES DECIR, UNA CAPSULA DEL TIEMPO, PUEDE SER GRANDE COMO UN EDIFICIO, PERO NO DE LA MITAD DE GRANDE QUE LA LUNA...QUE PENBADAN LOS LIDERES DE ESA EPOCA EN CREAR ESE ENORME SATELITE...PARA QUE LOS REPLOIDS SE HABRAN SACRIFICADO PARA COMPLACER A LOS HUMANOS...YO TENGO 16 AÑOS DE EDAD Y AUN ME PREGUNTO EL PORQUE DE AQUEL ACONTECIMIENTO QUE OCURRIO HACE 400 AÑOS

POR ALGUNA RAZON QUE NI YO ENTIENDO, HE VISTO MUCHOS SUEÑOS...PERO NADA MAS EXTRAÑO QUE VER ESCENAS DE BATALLAS PASADAS...PUEDO VER A UN VIEJO RARO TRABAJANDO EN UN ROBOT ROJO CON UN LARGO CABELLO RUBIO...VEO UNA ENORME CUIDAD FLOTANTE CAYENDO DESDE EL CIELO...UN NIÑO CON TRAJE AZUL PELEANDO CON MALEANTES DE AQUELLA EPOCA...Y LO MAS EXTRAÑO...VEO A MI CUIDAD DESAPARECIENDO ANTE LA SILUETA DE 2 EXTRAÑAS PERSONAS...Y SIEMPRE ES LA MISMA ESCENA...LLEGO A DESPERTAR CUANDO LANZAN ENERGIA CON SUS MANOS ANTES QUE LLEGASEN A...MATARME

EL RECUERDO DE UN DOLOROSO DIA DE MI INFANCIA LLEGA A MI MENTE CUANDO DESPIERTO DE AQUEL SUEÑO...A LO QUE A MI ME CONCIERNE, TAMPOCO LE TENGO CONFIANZA A LOS REAVERBOTS...A PESAR DE QUE MUCHOS TRABAJAN EN EL PAIS BAJO SUPERVISION DE MILITARES GRACIAS A LOS AVANCES TECNOLOGICOS DE LOS LABORATORIOS ''EDEN'', LOS QUE VIVEN FUERA DE LOS LIMITES SON CONSIDERADOS AUTONOMOS, POR NO DECIR SALVAJES, PERO ESOS NO PERMITEN LA ENTRADA A LOS HUMANOS...DICEN QUE ESTAN PROGRAMADOS PARA PROTEGER LA FAUNA ANIMAL Y VEGETAL...PERO TAMBIEN RESGUARDAN LAS CUIDADES ABANDONAS QUE AUN POSEEN TECNOLOGIA DE AQUELLA EPOCA

EL MUNDO YA NO ES COMO ANTES, YA QUE LA TECNOLOGIA DE AQUELLA EPOCA CONSUMIO MUCHA NATURALEZA Y CADA VEZ VA DESAPARECIENDO, EN UNOS SIGLOS MAS LA TIERRA SERA UNA ESFERA DE AGUA RODEADO DE ISLAS...EN PARTE ES LO UNICO QUE LE DOY CREDITO A LOS REAVERBOTS AUTONOMOS...EN PARTE PORQUE NI YO SE DE DONDE SALIERON, Y QUIENES LOS CREARON, PERO ELLOS PROTEGEN EL RESTO DE LA TIERRA, NOSOTROS SOLO OCUPAMOS MENOS DE LA 4TA PARTE DEL MUNDO EN LO QUE ANTES ERA NORTEAMERICA, AHORA CONOCIDO COMO NUEVA ARCADIA EN MEMORIA DE SUS FUNDADORES...ES DONDE VIVIMOS CON NUEVO PROGRESO TECNOLOGICO PERO ADECUADO PARA EL BIENESTAR DE LOS HUMANOS, SOLO EL 20% DE ESAS COSAS TRABAJAN DENTRO DEL PAIS, AHORA GOVERNADO POR EL GRAN CONSEJO ARCADIANO, COMPUESTO POR 3 LIDERES, UN MILITAR, UN CIENTIFICO Y UN POLITICO,...SUMANDO AL COMITE DE SEGURIDAD DE ESTADO DE LAS 4 REGIONES, CADA UNO LIDERADO POR UN MILITAR DEL EJERCITO ¨LEGION¨, ENCARGADO DEL RESGUARDO DE LOS CUIDADANOS CONTRA LOS REAVERBOTS CORROMPIDOS, PIRATAS, CRIMINALES Y OTROS MERCENARIOS QUE INGRESAN AL PAIS.

Y QUE HAY DE LOS LLAMADOS MEGAMAN ?...ELLOS SUPESTAMENTE ERAN HEROES...PERO LOS HUMANOS DE AHORA LOS CONSIDERAN UN ESTORBO POR NO QUERER DEJAR MARCHAR EL PROGRESO DEL MUNDO...AUNQUE AHORA MUCHOS CRIMENES PASAN EN EL PAIS, GRACIAS A LOS PIRATAS TECNOLOGICOS QUE LOGRAN PASAR FUERA DEL PAIS PARA ROBAR TECNOLOGIA ANTIGUA PARA COMETER SUS DELITOS, Y A PESAR QUE LA POLICIA MILTAR PUEDEN CON LOS MAS DEBILES, YA CON EL TIEMPO, LOS PIRATAS HAN DOMINADO A POCOS REAVERBOTS SALVAJES, Y PARA ESO SOLO HAY UN HEROE QUE HA ESTADO CONTROLANDO A ESOS CRIMINALES...NADIE SABE QUIEN ES...SOLO SE SABE QUE TRABAJA COMO UN SOLDADO SECRETO DE ¨LEGION¨...UN QUERRERO DE TRAJE ROJO SURCANDO LOS CIELOS...UN HEROE PARA MUCHOS...UNA AMENAZA PARA OTROS...PERO PARA EL PAIS...ES CONICIDO COMO...MEGAMAN STAR, AUNQUE POR PROTOCOLOS DE LEGION, SOLO SE LE CONOCE COMO ''RED STAR''

AL PRINCIPIO LA GENTE NO LE TENIA CONFIANZA A ESTE EXTRAÑO GUERRERO, LOS RUMORES POR EL PAIS EMPEZARON A SOSPECHAR QUE ES UN PROGECTO SECRETO DE UN NUEVO MEGAMAN EN EL MUNDO, COSA QUE LLEGO A QUE LA GENTE EMPEZARA A DESCONFIAR DEL PROPIO EJERCITO DE LEGION, MUCHOS CIENTIFICOS E HISTORIADORES CONCLUYERON QUE CADA VEZ QUE APARECIA UNA ENTIDAD COMO UN MEGAMAN, SOLO ATRAIA LOS PROBLEMAS Y GENERABA CONFLICTOS EN EL MUNDO... EL MUNDO YA HABIA RECIBIDO MUCHISIMO DAÑO A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA Y ESA SECUELA QUEDO GRABADO EN LA MENTE DE LA GENTE POR GENERACIONES, HASTA LLEGAR A CREER QUE MEGAMAN ERA SOLO UNA AMENAZA PARA EL PLANETA

LOS HUMANOS AHORA TIENDEN A NO DEPENDER DEMASIADO DEL EJERCITO, Y ALGUNOS PRACTICAN A DEFENDERSE A TRAVEZ DE LAS ARMAS Y LAS ARTES MARCIALES... EN PARTE LA PATRULLA ''STAR'' QUE ES LA POLICIA CIVIL DEL PAIS SON LOS ENCARGADOS DE LOS CRIMENES MENORES COMO LOS MALEANTES, LADRORES Y ALGUN QUE OTRO EBRIO QUE ANDE POR LAS CALLES EN LAS NOCHES...

YO POR MI PARTE, ME DA EXCATAMENTE LO MISMO LO QUE LE PASE A ESTE MUNDO, COMO HUMANO, SOLO DEJO QUE TODO PASE COMO DEBE SER, SIEMPRE HE PENSADO QUE LA VIDA DEBE VIVIRSE A LA MANERA DE UNO Y PODER DIVERTIRSE, NO LO CREEN ?... YO HE PODIDO VER A TRAVEZ DE MIS SUEÑOS LO QUE AL MUNDO LE HA PASADO, AUNQUE NO YO SE PORQUE LOS VEO, MUCHOS ME DICE QUE TUVE UNA VIDA PASADA Y ESAS TONTERIAS, AUNQUE NUNCA LO CREO DE ESE PUNTO DE VISTA...PUEDE QUE LOS SUEÑOS QUE TENGO PUEDAN SER PREMUNICIONES DE QUE ALGO PASARA EN EL FUTURO Y QUE TIENE ALGO QUE VER CON LOS REABERBOTS, ESE SATELITE ENORME Y A LA RAZA HUMANA...LA CUAL SIENTO QUE YA LE QUEDA MUY POCAS GENERACIONES MAS PARA LLEGAR A LA EXTICION TOTAL...QUIEN SABE QUE ESPECIE DOMINARA EL MUNDO DESPUES DE LOS HUMANOS

HACE AÑOS ESCUCHE QUE TODO ESTO EMPEZO CON EL 1ER MEGAMAN DE LA HISTORIA Y QUE PODRIA SER CONOCIDO COMO EL INICIO DE LA ERA ROBOTICA...SE CUENTA QUE LOS CIENTIFICOS DE AQUELLA EPOCA USARON LA FACHADA DE LA ROBOTICA PARA LA INDUSTRIA Y PARA EL DESARROLLO TECNOLOGICO...VALLA MENTIRA...CUANDO MEGAMAN NACIO FUE EL INICIO DEL FIN...NO ES QUE YO ODIE LA TECNOLOGIA, AL CONTRARIO, ES MI PASION, PERO HASTA UN DECEREBRADO SABRIA QUE DEBE SER PARA EL BIENESTAR DE LA HUMANIDAD Y PARA LA TIERRA...NO ES QUE QUIERA HABLAR MAL DE LOS MEGAMAN, ELLOS SALVARON AL MUNDO EN INCONTABLES OCACIONES, AUN RECUERDO EN MIS SUEÑOS A VARIOS GUERREROS PROTEGIENDO AL MUNDO Y A LOS EXTINTOS REPLOIDS, PERO CON EL PASO DE LAS GENERACIONES, LAS BATALLAS NO TENIAN SENTIDO PARA LOS MEGAMAN...DE HECHO UNO DE LOS SUEÑOS MAS REPETIDOS QUE TENGO DE ELLOS ES CUANDO SE ENFRENTARON EN UNA BATALLA

(SUEÑO):

_VEO LAS LLAMAS POR TODAS PARTES, Y MUCHOS ROBOTS LUCHANDO ENTRE SI, MIENTRAS QUE VEO A 2 LUCHANDO CONTRA UN GIGANTE BLANCO...AMBOS PARECIAN MUY DESTROZADOS MIENTRAS QUE EL GIGANTE BLANCO NO TENIA NI UN RASGUÑO... PERO AL MOMENTO DE QUE AMBOS GUERREROS MALTRECHOS ESTABAN A PUNTO DE SER VENCIDOS...UN EXTRAÑO AURA VERDE LOS CUBRIA A AMBOS HASTA QUE UN GRAN DESTELLOS ILUMINABA EL CIELO...EL BRILLO ERA MUY INTENDO QUE LLEGA AL PUNTO DE DESPERTARME..._

Y AHORA EN LA ACTUALIDAD, VER A ESE INTENTO DE SUPER HEROE SURCANDO LOS CIELOS Y LUCHANDO POR LA JUSTICIA, SOLO ES UNA PRUEBA MAS DE QUE MUY PRONTO ALGO VA A OCURRIR EN LA TIERRA, Y NO ES QUE SEA NEGATIVO...PERO NO TENGO CONFIANZA EN LOS REABERBOTS CENTINELAS QUE DESARROLLAN LA PATRULLA STAR, YA HACE MAS DE 6 AÑOS HUBO UNA CASI TERRIBLE TRAGEDIA CUANDO SE VOLVIERON LOCOS, TANTO ELLOS COMO LOS AUTONOMOS QUE INVADIERON AL PAIS…...Y ESE SERIA LA UNA PESADILLA PERMANTENTE EN MIS SUEÑOS...

(PESADILLA)

_?__: alejense de ella ahora, malditas maquinas !_

_?__: (asutada) tengo miedo...nos van a lastimar..._

_?__: Primero pasaran sobre mi...no dejare que te hagan daño..._

_AL MOMENTO EL CENTINELA EMPUJA A AMBOS NIÑOS AL BORDE DE LA ACERA, MIENTRAS UNO DE ELLOS INTENTA LEVANTARSE COMO PUEDE DEL PISO...UNO DE ELLLOS APUNTA SU BUSTER SHOOT HACIA LA NIÑA_

_?: __NOOO...! no me mates...auxiliooooo (al borde de las lagrimas)_

_?: __DETENTEEEEEEEEE !_

YO AUN TENGO ESE MOMENTO GRABADO EN MI MEMORIA...ES POR ESO QUE NO PUEDO CONFIAR QUE LOS CENTINELAS Y LOS REABERBOTS PUEDAN VOLVER A PASAR POR LO MISMO...ELLOS SON MAS PRIMITIVOS QUE LOS ANTIGUOS REPLOIDS Y SU PROGRAMACION ES TODO UN MISTERIO...AUNQUE YO LOGRE DESCUBRIR SU PUNTO DEBIL, ES DIFICIL DAR CON EL, SUS DISEÑOS SON MUY DIFERENCIALES Y SOBRE TODO, MUY DESCONOCIDOS PARA LAS MENTES DE ESTA EPOCA.

YO AUN CONSERVO ALGUNOS DISEÑOS DE REABERBOTS QUE LOBRE DIBUJAR DESDE LOS MUSEOS DE LA CUIDAD...LOS MAS PEQUEÑOS SON LOS MAS PELIGROSOS, POR SU FORMA DE FLOTAR Y VOLAR A GRAN VELOCIDAD, AUNQUE OTROS SON LENTOS PERO MAS...EXPLOSIVOS

EN FIN...PORQUE LES DIGO TODO ESTO...ES PORQUE AHORA SIENTO QUE ALGO DE VERDAD OCURRIRAR EN EL FUTURO Y QUE TIENE QUE VER CON MIS SUEÑOS...PAPA YA ME LO HABIA COMENTADO ANTES...PERO AUN PENSABA QUE ERA ALGO ABSURDO...PERO DADA LA CASUALIDAD DE QUE AQUEL SUEÑO DE VER ESAS 2 SILUETAS EN LA CUIDAD Y VER COMO SE DESTRUYE TODO A SU PASO, ES UNA PRUEBA DE QUE ESTA VEZ SI HABRA UNA VERDADERA CASTATROFE...SI ESE TAL MEGAMAN QUE LLAMAN RED STAR ESTA EN EL PAIS ES UNA MUESTRA CLAVE DE LO QUE DIGO ES VERDAD...Y PARA PODER INVESTIGARLO, DEBERIA CONOCER MAS A FONDO A QUIEN ESTA DETRAS DE RED STAR


	2. CAP 1 - El Heroe Rojo

_**CAPITULO 1: EL HEROE ROJO**_

_**NARRA EDDY:**_

_Bien, para empezar todo 1ero les dire que contar todo esto me es muy dificil contar muchas cosas que han pasado en este mundo, por lo mucho que sepa de ella, pero si les dije como fue que un simple dia de escuela todo cambio para mi...Por Cierto, me llamo Edyson, pero me dicen Eddy..._

_El dia empezaba muy bien para los 3 tipos que viven en el #827 de la calle Mr Sodom de la cuidad San Thomas en Nueva Arcadia, era un dia de primavera donde el escandalo de los pajarons cerca de mi habitacion no me impedia dormir como un saco de papas, debido a que anteriormente estaba entrenando, cuando el grito de cierta persona acabo con mi hermoso sueño reparador_

_?: Buenos Dias Feo Durmiente  
_

_EDDY: Yoey, Son las 7 de la mañana, no crees que es muy temprano?  
_

_YOEY: Vamos! Es el ultimo año de Secundaria, hay que vivirlo a lo Grande_

_EDDY: ok ok...Solo bajate de mi Cama... _

_Como pueden saber, la chica que esta encima de mi, sin ningun respeto de mi espacio personal es mi hermana Yoey, ella es una chica muy alegre y de hecho ni me quejo para nada, hemos estado juntos por mas de 11 años, aunque ambos tenemos la misma edad (17 años), siempre tiene un lado positivo de la vida y ella esta muy ansiosa por volver a ver a sus amigos en la preparatoria y como lo habran notado es nuestro ultimo año, despues de 4 largos años de martirio escolar, pero al menos Yoey tiene razon, estas vacaciones de primavera fueron muy largos, creanme que 2 meses son muichisimos con cambios climaticos y exploraciones a los satelites espaciales a los que yo llamo ''El Tiradero Espacial''_

_EDDY: Muy Bien Yoey, solo dejame desacerme de el sueño que me queda pero bajate ya  
_

_YOEY: Bueno, si quieres sabes como puedo hacer que te levantes (sacando una pistola de agua) jejeje_

_EDDY: OK OK ! me rindo, solo dejame levantarme quieres...(simplemente no queria empezar el dia bañandome 2 veces)_

_**LUEGO DE 2 HORAS PARA PREPARARSE A LA PREPARATORIA VENIA EL DESAYUNO**_

_?: Muy Buenos dias a los 2_

_EDDY Y YOEY: Saludos padreeeeee XD_

_?: Solo diganme papa como todos porfavor (empezando a leer el periodico)_

_EDDY: Vamos papa, sabes que es gracioso...aun _

_YOEY: Ademas ambos estamos muy alegres porque porfin es nuestro ultimo año de preparatoria... YEEEYYY !_

_?: Sabes que aun te quedan 9 meses aun para terminar la preparatoria y recien celebrar (con sonrisa burlona)_

_YOEY: Gracias papi...que animos nos das (con mirada sarcastica y molesta)  
_

_EDDY: Jajaja buena esa papa...XD_

_Bueno, el hombre que esta leyendo el periodico y destruyendo las iluciones de mi hermama es nuestro padre adoptivo, el Padre Raimond Yaiman y no les engañen su aparienca de ser un clerico de Cristianismo, el es un Ex Soldado y muy habil_

_Lo que siempre me ha sorprendido que a pesar de tener 41 años parece que fuera de 28, tal vez los años como soldado de Legion le hay dejado el pellejo muy firme, pero la verdad es muy buena persona, el no solo es sacerdote, sino que es director de un orfanato de niños que ha logrado formar desde que se retiro de las armas para seguir el camino de Dios, y hemos visto a muchos niños venir e irse del lugar, literalmente vivimos ahi en nuestra casa a pesar de convivir con tanta gente diferente. ahora sabran el hecho que Yoey y Yo somos sus hijos adoptivos...  
La verdad es que no se cuando naci y quienes eran mi verdadera familia, papa me encontro en las montañas cuando era un bebe, y estaba adentro de una especia de capsula, al menos eso es lo que me dijo, y en cuanto a Yoey, la aodpto luego que...digamos salvarla de un percance cuando teniamos 6 años_

_YOEY: Vamos Eddy, ya se nos hace tarde es hora de irnos  
_

_EDDY: Tu fuiste quien se demoro buscando sus lentes, no tienes miopia para que las uses  
_

_YOEY: Eso no te incumbe. Se me ven geniales y atrae a los chicos X3_

_EDDY: Como sea ''Julieta'' vamos ya antes que el tren nos deje..._

_YOEY: Espera... Que ya no tienes licencia para conducir...?  
_

_EDDY: Si pero aun el auto no esta listo...  
_

_YOEY: (molesta) QUEEEE, yo esperaba irme en el auto ese que estas reparando _

_EDDY: Lastima, aun no le implanto las celdas Cuantum, asi que no lo usare hasta que consiga dinero para comprarlos, ahora no te quejes y vallamos a la estacion_

_YOEY: no es justo, Me engañaste ! Mentiroso...Mal hombre... Me debes una Pizza como indenmizacion_

_EDDY: Y que seria la indenmizacion que le hice a la dama ? XD_

_YOEY: Hacerme usar las piernas hasta llegar a la Estacion...(Sacando la lengua) XP_

_EDDY: ...Puedo pedir un Abogado?_

**EL VIAJE HASTA LA ESCUELA DURO APROXIMADAMENTE UNOS 20 MINUTOS MIENTRAS YOEY MALDECIA SU DESTINO POR ESTAR DE PIE, AUNQUE EDDY SE LE VEIA MAS TRANQUILO, YA QUE ESTABA ESCUCHANDO UN TEMA DE LOS MAVERICKS RECORDS, SU GRUPO FAVORITO, A PESAR DE SER UN MUNDO MUY DISTANTE, EL TRAFICO ES ALGO QUE JAMAS MURIO EN LA SOCIEDAD HUMANA, Y MENOS ES LINDO CUANDO LOS LADRONES SON PERSEGUIDOS POR LA PATRULLA STAR, ELLOS TIENDEN A USAR CALLES ANGOSTAS PARA ESCAPAR DE LOS EFECTIVOS, PERO CADA VES QUE LOS ATRAPAN, ERA UN ENBOTELLAMIENTO DE 2 HORAS...**

**UN VERDADERO HORROR, A PESAR DE LOS AÑOS DE TECNOLOGIA PERDIDA, EL TRAFICO AERIO VOLVIO A PERTENECER A LAS EMPREZAS COMERCIALES Y DE ALGUN RICACHON QUE TENIA AVIONES INDIVIDUALES Y PRIVADOS...LAS CARRETERAS MAS PROLONGADAS COMO AUTOPISTAS ERAN MUY DIFICILES DE USAR Y LOS SUBTERRANEOS ERAN PELIGROSOS, Y AL VIVIR EN LA CAPITAL DE NUEVA ARCADIA ERA COMO VIVIR EN LA BOCA DEL LOBO...LA DELINCUENCIA ERA DE TODOS LOS DIAS Y ERA PEOR CUANDO LOS MERCENARIOS LLEGABAN USANDO REAVERBOTS QUE CAZABAN PARA USARLOS EN SUS ASALTOS.**

**YA BAJANDOSE DE LA ULTIMA ESTACION, AMBOS HERMANOS LLEGABAN A LA PREPARATORIA ''EPSILON'', MIENTRAS LA POBRE CHICA PARECIA ESTAR DESMAYANDOSE DEL CANSANCIO**

_YOEY: 20 minutos...20 malditos minutos de tortura para mi pobrecitos pies...mi belleza se va a acabar desde abajo de mi_

_EDDY: (mirandola) Eso quiere decir que disfrutaste el viaje en el metro  
_

_YOEY: Ya callate...ya me debes mas que una Pizza ¬¬_

_Pues mientras que mi hermana me maldecia ya estabamos adentro de la preparatoria...y aunque no lo crean este lugar tiene de todo...menos alumnos prestigiados, parece algo loco, pero lo que mas nos detestaba del ultimo año, es que por culta de un Idiota, ahora todos debemos usar Uniformes como niñitos decentes...ja, como si hubiera alguno, el caso es que despues de la Broma de aquel infeliz, ahora es obligatorio usar uniforme, pobre de las chicas goticas, son las mas afectadas...al menos no se les nota en la cara, aunque sea molesto para muchos, al menos Yoei y yo lo soportaremos por 9 meses..._

_YOEY: Mira...alla esta Witch...(con un tono alegre)...HOLAAA WIITCH !_

_WITCH: (seria) Yoey, Edyson, es bueno verlos despues de las vacaciones_

_EDDY: Lo mismo digo...ahhh...y como lo pasaste  
_

_WITCH: Pues a parte de usar este ridiculo atuendo, pues si, estoy bien (aun seria)_

_YOEY: Tambien la odio...pero sabes que fue por culpa de Justin el Bromista ¬¬_

_EDDY: Me pregunto si lo habran ejecudado en la otra escuela donde los trasladaron..._

_WITCH: Porque lo preguntas...tengo entendido que no lo Expulsaron  
_

_EDDY: La Verdad es que no es que lo hallan expulsado, la verdad es que..._

**EN ESO, EDDY ES ATACADO CON UNA LLAVE DE LUCHA POR UN CHICO DE CABELLO AZUL Y ALBOROTADO Y LITERALMENTE MAS ALTO QUE EL CHICO CASTAÑO...**

_?: Ten tengo, bobo... Aun estas dormido...te hubiera matado en 8 formas diferentes...XD_

_EDDY: Ahhhh, ya dejame Frank...atacar por la espalda, es de cobardes...donde esta tu honor de guerrero_

_FRANK: Ha...aun sigo siendo mas fuerte que tu, ahora siente mi aliento a cafe  
_

_EDDY: Ya dejate de Cafeina, te pones irritante...Ahh mi cuello  
_

_FRANK: Ahhh, se que me extrañaste._

_EDDY: sii, como no, extrañaba tus brabuconadas, aunque me sorprende que no estubieras en estas vacaciones, donde estubiste...?_

_FRANK: Digamos que tube que pasar las vacaciones con la ''Famila'' ¬¬_

_EDDY: Tu hermana mayor verdad (Mirandolo ironicamente)_

_FRANK: Mi hermana mayor ¬¬_

_YOEY: Bueno bueno, señoritas, si terminaron de extrañarse, vallamos al salon, la directora es una fiera cuando se enfada..._

_EDDY: Vamos no es para tanto, porque lo preguntas XD_

_YOEY: P...porque esta parada detras de ti...(Nerviosa)_

**AL VOLTEAR TODOS MIRARON A LA DIRECTORA LA RECTORA RIDLEY SHARP, DE CABELLO MORADO UNA CHAQUETA AZUL CON EL LOGO DE LA PREPARATORIA Y VESTIDO DE COLOR MORADO Y DE UNA MIRADA QUE ATERRABA A TODOS.**

_RIDLEY: Es bueno tenerlos de regreso, sobre todo ud, Sr Yaiman (con mirada iracunda)  
_

_EDDY: si...si...igual para mi, señora rectora...(asustado)  
_

_RIDLEY: muy bien es hora de que vallan a su salon...Ahora Mismo_

_TODOS: Si Señora...!_

**EL 1ER DIA DE CLASES FUE DE ALGO DE LO MAS NORMAL PARA EDDY Y SUS AMIGOS, CHARLANDO DE SUS VACACIONES Y TODO ESO, Y TODO ESTABA BIEN HASTA LAS ANECTODAS DE FRANK Y LOS RITUALES DE WITCH. **

**YA QUE COMO ERA EL 1ER DIA, NO SE HACIA NADA MAS QUE PREPARAR TODA LA AGENDA DE LOS MAESTROS PARA ESTE AÑO Y ALGUN PROBLEMA CON LOS BRABUCONES QUE AUN CAUSABAN PROBLEMAS**

**YA AL SALIR DE LA PREPARATORIA TODOS SE DESPIDIERON Y SE DISPUSIERON DE REGRESAR A CASA, PERO UN PEQUEÑO INCONVENIENTE LES PASARIA A 2 INTEGRANTES DE LA PANDILLA**

_EDDY: Espera Yoey, papa me ordeno a llevar viveres para la cena, asi que iremos al centro por ellos_

_YOEY: QUEEE ?, Otra ves a caminar...me quieres matar (sarcasticamente)_

_EDDY: Bueno, podrias irte sola a casa, pero sabaes como es papa contigo, asi que haremos esto, vamos por lo viveres y como tengo dinero extra, vamos por las pizzas y un...filete enorme ? ¬w¬_

_YOEY: Estas hablando en serio hermanito OwO (con brillo en sus ojos)_

_EDDY: Oye, cuando no te he hecho una cena de filete, sabes que es nuestro platillo favorito XD  
_

_YOEY: Muy bien ^^ (tomandolo del brazo) y que estamos esprando, vamos por los filetes...ehhh digo, por los viveres de papa XP_

_EDDY: Esa es la Yoey que conozco _

_-Y pensar que muchos diran que nosotros somos uña y mugre, pues...tienen toda la razon, Yoey y yo somos muy unidos por decirlo de alguna manera, mientras otros no se soportan, nosotros somos todo lo contrario, no somos de muchos amigos a parte de los que hemos hecho por 4 años en la prepa, pero mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro, es suficiente para nosotros._

**AMBOS CHICOS LLEGARON AL SUPERMERCADO DEL CENTRO DE LA CUIDAD Y LA LLEVANDO TODOS LOS VIVERES, LAS PIZZAS Y MEDIO KILO DE FILETES, EL CAMINO DE REGRESO SE TRUNCO CON UNA ENORME EXPLOSION EN UN BANCO CERCA DE AHI, LA PATRULLA STAR ACUDIO AL INSTANTE EVACUANDO A LA GENTE, PERO...**

_YOEY: Eddy, mejor nos vamos...creo que hay piratas en el centro  
_

_EDDY: Que raro...  
_

_YOEY: De que hablas...  
_

_EDDY: Son...Centinelas...ellos solo estan en las bases militares y en la guardia nacional de Legion...PERO QUE...!_

**LOS CENTINELAS ESTABAN ATACANDO LOS LOCALES DEL CENTRO, COSA QUE ATERRO A TODOS LO QUE ESTABAN PRESENTES, PERO DESCONCERTO A EDDY, UNA IMAGEN QUE UN ACONTECIMIENTO DEL PASADO EMPEZO A INVADIR SU MENTE Y SUS RECUERDOS...**

**Flashback:-**

_?: Mantente cerca de mi...esas cosas estan locas  
?: Tengo miedo...nos van a lastimar..._

**Flashback terminado:-**

_EDDY: Yoey...(Mirandola Seriamente)...Toma las cosas y regresa a la estacion..._

_YOEY: Eddy...que vas a hacer...(Asustada)  
_

_EDDY: Esas cosas...volvieron a enloquecer...  
_

_YOEY: Ohhh no (tomandolo del brazo), no vas a hacer eso de nuevo...recuerda lo que paso..._

_EDDY: lo se...pero yo se como detenerlos...y sabes que puedo resistir a ellos  
_

_YOEY: pero...hermano...no te involucres...dejaselo a la patrulla...no quero..._

_EDDY: Tranquila...esta ves no pasara nada..._

_YOEY: Eddy. Espera! (mirando al cielo)...mira...ya esta aqui, es el (asombrada)_

**EN ESE MOMENTO UNA LUZ DESTELLANTE EN EL CIELO APARECE EN LA CUIDAD Y EMPIEZA A DETENER A MUCHOS CENTINELAS, ERA DE UN TRAJE ROJO Y FRANJAS AMARILLAS, UN CASCO DEL MISMO COLOR Y ALGO QUE PARECIA UNA LARGA CABELLERA RUBIA...ERA EL HEROE DEL QUE TODOS HABLAN...ERA RED STAR Y ESTABA EN EL CENTRO PARA DETENER A LOS CENTINELAS, MIENTRAS QUE LA PATRULLA STAR SE ENCARGABA DE PERSEGUIR A LOS PIRATAS QUE HABIAN HUIDO CON EL DINERO LOS LOS LOCALES SAQUEADOS.**

_RED STAR: Parece que tengo mucho trabajo de hacer...y estas cosas otra vez...tendremos mucho que limpiar..._

_YOEY: Oh por dios...es el...esta ahi...es Red Star...(Mirando con muchisimo asombro)  
_

_EDDY: Oh vamos...que tambien admiras a ese farsante XD  
_

_YOEY: De que hablas, es el heroe de este pais_

_RED STAR: Chicos...(mirando a lo 2) no deberian estar aqui, es mejor que se vallan, este lugar es peligroso_

_YOEY: No...nosotros ya...ya nos ibamos...(pensando)-Cielos tiene una voz suave...debe ser guapisimo-_

_RED STAR: Pues mejor haganlo ahora, esos centinelas no son muy amigables_

_EDDY: Descuida...ya lidie con ellos en ocaciones anteriores_

_RED STAR: de que hablas..._

_YOEY: (mirando con susto) CUIDADOOOOOO !_

**EN ESE MOMENTO UN CENTINELA ATACA A RED STAR DEJANDOLA DERRIBADA, CUANDO EN ESE MOMENTO EMPIEZA A OBSERVAR A LOS 2 CHICOS, LITERALMENTE ESTABA DISPUESTO A ATACARLOS...PERO EN ESE MOMENTO REDSTAR LO ATACA CON UNA PATADA, LANZANDOLO LEJOS, EMPEZANDO UNA PELEA QUE DURARIA 20 MINUTOS MIENTRAS EDDY Y YOEY SOLO SE QUEDARON MIRANDO...PERO EN ESE MOMENTO EN CENTINELA CAMBIA SU MIRADA EN LOS 2 CHICOS, Y PREPARA SU BUSTER PARA DISPARAR.**

_YOEY: Eddy...nos va a dispara...(asutada y aferrada a su hermano)  
_

_EDDY: no...no otra ves...(con mirada de ira)_

_RED STAR: Detente...no los ataques, monton de chatarra!_

**PERO ALGO INUSUAL PASO...EL CENTINELA HABIA RECIBIDO UN GOLPE EN SU CASCO CAYENDO EN UN INSTANTE AL SUELO...PERO EL QUE LO ATACO, FUE...**

_RED STAR: Pe...pero...como...como lo detuviste ?_

_EDDY:...(mirando al centinela)_

_RED STAR: como lo atacaste...?_

_EDDY: Ya lo dije antes...ya lidie con ellos en ocaciones anteriores...su punto debil es el ojo rojo que tienen en la cabeza, como estan siendo controlados es facil de detenerlos...es raro que no lo supieras_

_RED STAR: ...Controlados?_

_EDDY: Asi es...conozco a estas cosas desde que los diseñaron y se que ellos con programado para la defenza pero siendo reaverbots no es inevitable que ataquen de esa forma_

_YOEY: Chicos...perdonen que interrumpan pero... (mirando un gran grupo de centinelas_

_RED STAR: Rayos y ahora que esta pasando  
_

_EDDY: Descuida...solo atacalos hacia ese ojo..._

**EN ESE INSTANTE, TANTO EDDY COMO RED STAR ESTABA PELEANDO CONTRA LOS SENTINELAS QUE TAMBIEN ATACABAN A AMBOS, TANTAS GOLPES Y PATADAS DERRIBABAN A LOS SENTINELAS POR MAS DE 5 MINUTOS...HASTA QUE TODO EL GRUPO ESTABAN DESTROZADOS.**

_YOEY: Eddy...estas bien ? (preocupada)  
_

_EDDY: Descuida...no es...(en eso recibe un golpe en el brazo) Auch...que te pasa..._

_YOEY: Por IDIOTA...(muy molesta) cuantas veces te dije que no hicieras esto...eres un TONTO !_

_EDDY: Descuida...ya estoy bien, no te enfades  
_

_YOEY: Debimos habernos ido cuando Red Star nos dijo, pero siempre te haces el heore...que pasa si te pierdo de nuevo...(con algo de lagrimas en los ojos)  
_

_EDDY: yo...lo siento...no quise..._

_RED STAR: WOW...nunca pense que alguien llegara a pelear con Sentinelas...pero...como puedes pelear con ellos, son maquinas_

_EDDY: Solo practico Artes Marciales por mas de 9 años, es todo..._

_RED STAR: Oye a mi no me engañas...ninguna persona normal ha peleado con Sentinelas...como lo hiciste (mirandolo)  
_

_EDDY: pues...no puedo decirlo, solo se que su punto debil es muy odvio...quisiera saber al idiota que diseño esas cosas  
_

_RED STAR: jejeje es cierto, en fin...me tengo que ir, aun tengo trabajo que hacer...asi que mejor es que se vallan a casa..._

_EDDY: Por cierto..._

_RED STAR: Si..._

_EDDY: tu voz...es algo...puedo preguntar...eres una chica ?_

_YOEY: Que...una...UNA CHICAAA ! (Con muchisimo asombro)_

_RED STAR:...bueno...si, soy mujer...pero es un secreto...mas vale que lo guarden  
_

_EDDY: ahhhh claro, claro, descuida XD_

_YOEY:...una...chica (con una mirada de descepcion)_

_EDDY: Bueno, Yoey...vallamonos a casa o papa se enfadara con nosotros, no quiero ni pensar si llega a saber lo que andabamos haciendo aqui  
_

_YOEY: Habla por ti...lo que estabas haciendo_

_RED STAR: Jejeje valla si que son raros uds 2...bien, me ire, nos veremos despues(empezando a volar hacia otra direccion)_

_EDDY: quien lo diria...el heroe es mas bien la Heroina (mirando hacia el cielo)  
_

_YOEY: Si lo que digas tonto...ya vamonos, tengo hambre y QUIERO MI FILETEEE !_

_EDDY: Como digas niña salvaje XD  
_

_-Quien iba a pensar que llegara a conocer a Red Star y que fuera una chica, pero ahora lo que me pregunto...algo en el...digo ella me llamo la atencion, pienso que su voz la he escuchado antes...bueno, solo espero que sea mi imaginacion_

_Pero como veran ese fue aquel dia que cambio mi vida, aunque aun no estaba preparado para lo que vendria mas adelante...y a parte que papa nos dio un regaño de 1 hora por llegar tarde y a parte que la chismosa prensa nos vio a mi peleando con esa chatarras, ahora si vendria un castigo...y otro regaño mas de mi hermana porque nos nos dejaron preparar la cena...nos quedamos sin pizza ni filetes, y encerrados en nuestra habitacion_

_YOEY: Felicidades...heroe...y aun me debes por hacerme caminar (Enojada)_

_EDDY: Ya no fastidies y dejame dormir ¬¬_


	3. CAP 2 - Una Vieja Rivalidad Renace

_**CAPITULO 2: UNA VIEJA RIVALIDAD RENACE**_

_**NARRA YOEY**_

_La verdad, es muy extraño pensar que mi hermano y yo nos llevemos muy bien, o peleamos algunas veces, siempre terminamos jugando videojuegos y lo ayudo en sus...Inventos, literalmente tengo un hermano NERD...un cerebrito que derrocha su talento de reparar viejas maquinas y todo eso...Llevo mucho tiempo con el desde que lo conoci y aunque no lo demuestre tanto, lo amo con toda mi alma, me ha cuidado mucho desde entonces, hasta papa cree que somos mas pareja que hermanos XD  
Aunque a veces me da pena dejarlo algun dia si llego a tener de verdad un novio, ambos tenemos, como decirlo en alguna forma...somos un Asco con las relaciones...pero nada nos detinene a imtentarlo, mientras nos apoyemos el uno al otro, eso me hace muy feliz...y el dice que mi sonrisa lo hace muy feliz tambien._

_Y ahora les contare este dia lo que paso despues de quedarnos sin pizza ni filete, es el dia que mi hermano tendria su peor pesadilla...literalmete hablando_

**AL DIA SIGUENTE DEL CAP 1, 7:30 AM  
AMBOS HERMANOS SE PREPARAN PARA EL 2DO DIA DE CLASES Y TODO ERA IGUAL, CON UN SOLO DETALLE...NO HABIA DESAYUNO, EL SR YAIMAN DEBIO SALIR TEMPRANO PARA IR A LA IGLESIA DEL ORFANATO.**

_EDDY: Donde esta papa...y el Desayuno...  
YOEY: Parece que debio salir temprano, mira esto...dejo una nota (Sacando la nota del refrigerador)_

_\- __Chicos, lamento no dejarlos con el desayuno, pero llegaron una pareja para adoptar a los gemelos, asi que como se que habian traido pizza y filete, pueden preparar su desayuno con esto, volvere durante el mediodia...y espero que esta vez la cocina este limpia cuando llegue...que tengan un buen dia y el Dios los Acompañe _

_Papa_

_EDDY: Bien, al menos comeremos filete...  
YOEY: Espera, mejor dejemoslos para la cena de esta noche, aun esta la pizza y no hay tiempo tampoco, o llegaremos tarde a la Escuela..._

_EDDY: Si, es cierto, bien preparemos esto antes que nos retrasemos..._

**DESPUES DEL DESAYUNO DE PIZZA Y EL VIAJE EN EL METRO...**

_YOEY: Ahhh el dia esta muy agradable, verdad hermano ^^ ?_

_EDDY: Valla, estas alegre, crei que te quejarias como ayer...  
YOEY: Sabes que no soy de fiar...cerebrito XD  
EDDY: Como sea...lleguemos pronto al salon..._

**EN EL SALON...**

_FRANK: Oigan chicos, que creen...Tendremos un nuevo compañero en el salon.  
WITCH: Ohh, el estudiante que vendra en remplazo de Justin_

_EDDY: Como que Remplazo?...de verdad?_

_WITCH: Lo que se, es que su padre estara trabajando en una Oficina Administrativa de la academia de guerra de Legion y su Hija vendra a esta escuela para cumplir su ultimo año de preparatoria_

_EDDY: Con que era eso...espero que pueda adaptarse  
YOEY: Estoy segura que si  
?: Yo tambien lo creo chicos..._

**EN ESE MOMENTO UNA CHICA SE ACERCA A LOS DEMAS, TENIA CABELLO Y OJOS VERDES, COSA QUE DEJO SIN HABLA A UNO DE LOS CHICOS...**

_FRANK: Valla valla, pero si es la señorita Sophya Bonne, que hay niña._

_YOEY: Hola Sophy ^^ (Saludando muy alegre)_

_WITCH: Hola Sophy, tiempo si verte (Con voz fria)_

_SOPHY: Tambien le alegra a verlos chicos_

_EDDY:...ahhh...si...es bueno...verte... otra vez, Sophy (muy nervioso)_

_SOPHY: Y...como has estado tu. Eddy_

_EDDY: bueno...ehh...si, digamos que ya pude reparar mi auto, pero aun no tengo las fuente de energia...ya sabes...las celdas cuantin...digo cuantum...son dificiles de pedir aca_

_SOPHY: Ya veo...(muy sonriente) pues ya quiero que nos llebes a la Playa cuando tengas listo el auto.._

**MIENTRAS LOS CHICOS MIRANDO...**

_FRANK: Oye Yoey,(susurrandole)...que el...habia...ya sabes_

_YOEY: Bueno...la verdad...es que no...aun no se lo dice_

_FRANK: Que Patetico..._

**YA ENTRANDO EL MAESTRO LA PLATICA TERMINO Y EMPEZARON LAS CLASES**

_MAESTRO: Bien chicos, antes de comenzar la clase, uds a lo mejor habran sabido que tendremos una nueva estudiante en este salon, asi que sin mas retrazos, ya puedes pasar jovencita_

**LA NUEVA ESTUDIANTE APARECIO EN EL SALON ANTE LA MIRADA DE LOS DEMAS COMPAÑERON, ERA UNA CHICA DE CABELLO RUBIO CASI BLANCO, DE OJOS AMARILLOS Y CON UN FISICO DE SER UNA ATLETA BASTANTE FORMADA**

_MAESTRO: Bien, ella es Kairy Sonamy, de 17 años, fue transferia desde la preparatoria ''Lord Doppler'' para estar en esta escuela, y estara cumpliendo su ultimo año con nosotros...ehh...señorita sonamy, hay algo que ud quiera agregar a la clase ?_

_KAIRY: La verdad, solo espero que podamos llevarnos bien, mis pasatiempos son los deportes, las artes marciales y me gusta investigar sobre la historia de nuestro mundo._

_MAESTRO: Interesante, pues a nombre de toda la clase te damos la bienvenida a la preparatoria ''Epsilon''_

**MIENTRAS LOS DEMAS SALUDABAN A SU NUEVA COMPAÑERA DE CLASES, 2 CHICOS LA MIRABAN EXTRAÑADOS**

_YOEY: Oye Eddy...no se te hace familiar esa chica...?_

_EDDY: Pues ahora que lo piensas...si...es como si ya la ha visto en alguna parte...(PENSANDO): siento que su voz ya la escuche antes...pero donde..._

**AL CABO DE UNAS 4 HORAS DE CLASES Y OTRAS ACTIVIDADES, LLEGO LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO Y AQUI ES DONDE FINALMENTE OCURRIRIA EL VERDADERO ENCUENTRO DE CIERTOS CHICOS**

_YOEY: Otra vez Arroz con curri, porque no transfirieron al cocinero, cada ves es un asco  
EDDY: Yoey, modales...sabes lo que dice papa al respecto de la comida  
YOEY: ''Siempre agradecer a Dios por los alimentos''...(susurrando) aunque sea un asco..._

_EDDY: Ya te oi..._

_FRANK: Vamos Ed, no sean tan correcto, ya pareces fraile...solo te falta afeitarte la cabeza XD  
EDDY: jaja que gracioso (Con Sarcazmo)_

_YOEY: Ey miren Kairy esta aca...OYEEEEEE KAIRYYYYY !  
KAIRY: Eh ? (Mirando la mesa donde estaba la pandilla)  
YOEY: Ven aca, puedes comer con nosotros XD_

_KAIRY: Oh...gracias, espero no incomodarlos (Ya sentandose con los demas)  
YOEY: Descuida, si hay algo que me anima es conocer gente nueva...y dime, ya te acostumbras aca ?  
KAIRY: Bueno a decir verdad, puedo manejarlo, he estado 3 años controlando mi vieja escuela  
FRANK: Wow una chica ruda eh...me gusta como piensas  
EDDY: Siii, mira quien lo dice...  
FRANK: Ja...quieres probar ?_

_KAIRY: Ahh (Mirando a Eddy), disculpa..._

_EDDY: Jeje Calma, a este brabucon puedo manejarlo XD  
KAIRY: No es eso...tu cara me es conocida...acaso..._

_YOEY: Oh, es cierto...Olvidamos presentarnos ^^ (interrumpiendo a Kairy)...Somos una pandilla de amigos, y no somos maleantes eh XD  
WITCH: Tenias que salir con eso ¬¬  
SOPHY: Tipico de Yoey XD_

_YOEY: Bien...yo empoiezo, soy Yoey Yaiman, la mas hermosa del Salon...Luego tenemos a la esperta en tiro, la intrepida Sophya Bonne  
SOPHY: Que tal  
YOEY: Luego tenemos a la mejor hechicera del mundo, Hitomi Nagumo, pero se hace llamar Witch  
WITCH: Yoey...sabes que no me gusta que me llamen asi (con tono frio y molesto)...en fin Saludos, encantada de conocerte (mirando a Kairy)_

_YOEY: Luego tenemos al grandulon de mechones de mar...el rudo Frank Bluecher  
FRANK: Saludos para ti, espero que puedas unirtenos en el club de Karate  
KAIRY: Pues mientras tenga un Digno Oponente para luchar_

_YOEY: Y Finalmente, el tipo aca que aun no toca su comida es mi hermano mayor, Eddyson Yaiman (Abrazando a su hermano)  
EDDY: Era necesario Yoey ? (un poco avergonzado)_

_KAIRY: Eddyson...eh...espera...Eddy...Yaiman...ese nombre me suena familiar  
EDDY: Pues aunque no lo creas, tambien te me haces familiar...siento que ya te he visto en alguna parte_

_FRANK: Jaja ahora me diran que se golpearon en la cabeza y no recuerdan XD  
YOEY: jaja si Golpeandose XD_

_EDDY: Espera...Golpear...Kairy...Kairy la Golpeadora Estrella...  
KAIRY: Ahhh si...asi me llamaban cuando...espera...UN MOMENTO !_

**EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO UN MAR DE RECUERDOS EMPEZARON A PROGECTARSE EN LA MENTE DE EDDY Y KAIRY HASTA LLEGAR A UN MOMENTO EN QUE ELLOS MAS JOVENES Y USANDO ATUENDOS IGUALES LOS LLEVO A LA CONCLUSION DE SABER QUE YA SE CONOCIAN...Y MUCHISIMO...PERO...**

_EDDY y KAIRY: Tuuuuuuu (Apuntandose con el dedo uno al otro)_

_WITCH: wow...siento un aura de tension  
FRANK: Que cosa_

_KAIRY:...T... TU..!...Sabia que te conocia de alguna parte...(muy molesta)_

_EDDY: LO MISMO DIGO YO...! Sabia que tu Apellido lo habia escuchado antes...nunca crei que llegarias a venir aqui...si hubiera sabido antes...(Molesto tambien)  
KAIRY: Que pasa...acaso aun estas molesto por lo que paso hace 6 años...Yaimaaan (Con sarcazmo)  
EDDY: JA...Lo dice una chica tramposa que no sabe como pelear Karate...  
KAIRY: Que Dijiste Torpe !_

_EDDY: TRAM...PO...SA...te lo deletreo...(Con sarcazmo)  
KAIRY: Ahh con que quieres la revancha verdad, niño...  
EDDY: Con mucho gusto, princesa_

**LA MIRADA DE AMBOS, LLENO DE IRA Y DE RABIA, SE PODRIA CORTAR CON CUCHILLO, AUNQUE AMBOS SABIA QUE NO PODIAN HACER UN ESCANDALO EN LA ESCUELA...PERO AL PARECER, AMBOS DESEABAN UNA COSA...MATARSE A GOLPES...PERO LOS DEMAS Y VARIOS QUE PRECENCIARON AQUELLA ESCENA ESPERABAN UNA PELEA, PERO SOLO UNO DETUVO LO QUE PODRIA SER EL PEOR ERROR DE AMBOS Y LA DESILUCION DE OTROS.**

_YOEY: Ehh chicos...lamento interrumpir su 1era impresion...pero...QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUI ?!_

_EDDY: Supongo que te has olvidado de nuestra pequeña compañera de primaria. Kay la Golpeadora ?_

_KAIRY: Valla, al menos recuerdas mi apodo, Yaiman...veo que aun recuerdas la que te ganaba en las peleas en la primaria jajajajajaja (burlandose de Eddy)_

_EDDY: Eso solo eran peleas callejeras...y aun asi tambien te ganaba en otras peleas  
KAIRY: Hasta que te gane en aquel torneo hace 6 años, verdad ?_

_YOEY: espera...si...ahora lo recuerdo...Kay, siempre te llamaba asi...cuando molestabas a mi hermano...y...y tambien (Con lagrimas en los ojos)  
EDDY: Eh...Yoey que te pasa...  
YOEY: Ahora te recuerdo...tu me enseñaste a pelear para defenderme de las niñas que me molestaban...dios santo...AAAAHHHHHHHHH (Gritando de alegria, abraza con todas sus fuerzas a Kairy)...AHHH siiii. Eres tu, Eres tu...mi amiga Kay ! XD_

_KAIRY: Ahhh espera...la chica timida que estaba en mi salon...Yoey Yaiman...sii, ahora te recuerdo...ahhhhh (Corresmpondiendo el Abrazo y Emocionada)_

_EDDY: Ehhh que es todo esto (Confundido)  
FRANK: Digamos que tu hermana te salvo el pellejo  
WITCH: Y yo que queria dirijir tu Funeral...eres suertudo_

_EDDY: Gracias por la confianza chicos, en serio gracias ¬¬_

**YA EN EL SALON. UNOS MINUTOS ANTES DE LA SIGUIENTE CLASE**

_FRANK: Asi que se conocian y nunca recordaron el porque...  
YOEY: Bueno, Kay y yo Estabamos en el mismo salon, mi hermano estaba en otro salon...el hecho es que en esa escuela separaban a los chicos de las chicas  
KAIRY: si. Los 6 años mas aburridos de nuestras vidas  
EDDY:...(Mirando hacia otro lado)_

_YOEY: Pero jamas crei que fueras tu...me alegra saber que tengo otra de mis viejas amigas en mi salon ^^_

_KAIRY: Bueno, al menos seras mi guia para adaptarme mas rapido a este lugar  
SOPHY: Entonces eres buena luchadora, me encantaria aprender tecnicas nuevas  
KAIRY: Bueno, puedes llamarme maestra si quieres (con pose de ego)  
SOPHY: Genial, esperamos que de verdad te unas al Club de Karate  
FRANK: Es Cierto, a parte de Eddy, es bueno tener a otra chica mas en las filas  
KAIRY: Bueno, seria genial, yo estoy por inscribirme en el proximo torneo de Karate, seria genial entrenar antes de ganar...(mirando a Eddy)  
YOEY: Genia. Mi hermano tambien participara y...  
EDDY: No tienes que mencionarlo, Yoey...(Aun mirando hacia otro lado)  
YOEY: Vamos hermano...no te molestes tanto  
EDDY: Solo dejenme en paz...(Voltendose)  
YOEY: Ahh que arrogante...deja eso en el pasado, quieres...?_

_EDDY:..._

_KAIRY: Dejalo, ya se le pasara...al menos que me gane (con sarcazmo)_

_FRANK: Buena esa XD_

_EDDY:...(pensando): ya veras Kairy...no dejare que me sigas humillando...no mas ¬¬_

**DURANTE EL TERMINO DE LAS CLASES, EDDY Y SU HERMANA CAMINARON A CASA, AUNQUE CON UN POCO DE TENSION**

_EDDY:..._

_YOEY: No es genial tener una vieja compañera con nosotros, es super cool ^^  
EDDY:..._

_YOEY: Eddy..._

_EDDY:..._

_YOEY: EDDY...!_

_EDDY: ...que...que pasa..._

_YOEY: Que te pasa...has estado callado todo el rato..._

_EDDY: No quiero hablar de eso..._

_YOEY:...vamos, no dejes que una vieja rivalidad te moleste...eso ya es cosa del pasado..._

_EDDY: No me interesa ser su rival...si supiera que ella esta aqui...hubiera estado en ''Lord Doppler'' en vez de Justin... ¬¬_

_YOEY: Como puedes decir eso...porque tanto odio con Kairy, a pesar que la conocemos de antes, es la nueva de la escuela...no deberias provocar conflictos _

_EDDY: Tu no sabes las cosas que tube que pasar...no conoces a tu ''Amiga'' por completo..._

_YOEY: de que hablas..._

_EDDY: Lleguemos a casa y te lo explicare todo..._

_YOEY: No, nada de llegando a casa me lo explcaras (se para frente a Eddy), ahora mismo me vas a explicar que rayos pasa con uds 2, porque se odian tanto y mas te vale decirme la verdad...sabes de lo que soy capaz si me mientes, Eddyson..._

_EDDY:...bien...te contare todo_

**YA CERCA DE UN PARQUE CERCA DE LA ESTACION, EDDY DECICE SENTARSE PARA CONTARLE A SU HERMANA UN PASADO QUE JURO OLVIDAR PARA SIEMPRE, PERO AHORA CON LA LLEGADA DE KAIRY, PARECIA QUE ERA UN PESO QUE CARGARIA POR AÑOS, AUNQUE SABIA QUE ERA MEJOR CONTARLE A SU HERMANA, TAL VEZ ERA LA UNICA FORA DE DESAHOGARSE**

_**NARRA EDDY:_**_

_-Para poder empezar algo que queria olvidar desde hace mucho, fue como una guillotina en el cuello, pero todo comenzo cuando Yoey y Yo, estubimos en la primaria hace años atras, papa ya se habia retirado del ejercito de Legion, luego de practicar el Cristianismo, pero en esa epoca, el aun frecuentaba pasar las tardes con otro de sus compañeros de armas, Roland Sonamy, un soldado de elite del ejercito, y un experto en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, el tenia una hija un año menor que yo...se llamaba Kairy...y ahi fue...cuando el infierno comenzo para mi..._

_Kairy siempre presimia de sus habilidades de lucha, su padre era quien la entranaba desde pequeña, por lo que sabia de antes, su madre murio cuando ella nacio, tal vez la ausencia de su madre la convirtio en lo que es ahora...pero eso seria estupido, no culparia a su difunta madre por ser asi...el caso es que cuando la conocimos Yoey y Yo...siempre alardeaba de sus viajes con su padre, sus entrenamiento y todas esas cosas, pero siempre ella pasaba molestandome, me hacia bromas y a veces pasaba golpeandome...ella siempre molestaba a los demas, y ya algunos tambien estaban molestos...hasta que un dia cualquiera..._

**Flashback:-**

_?: Ya basta, porque siempre estan molestando a los demas, dejame en paz  
KAIRY: y si no que...(botando el almuerzo de la niña)  
?: Que haces tonta...!_

_KAIRY: Ahh que pasa...la bebe quiere llorar jajaja...(en eso recibe un bandeja en la cabeza)...ahhh...quien fue...(Furiosa)_

_EDDY: Fui yo...ya dejate de molestar a los demas...quien te crees que eres..._

**Flashback terminado:-**

_-Despues de darle con esa bandeja, nos pusimos a pelear en la cafeteria...cosa que no termino bien, ambos quedamos maltrechos por decirlo de alguna manera, y ambos terminamos en la direccion...a pesar del castigo de nuestros padres, ella no se dejaria y asi empezo a molestarme mas, ahora no eran bromas, eran siempre golpes...siempre pasaba siempre humillandome con bromas crueles y para evitar mas problemas con el director y papa, decidi no contar nada, pero ya me estaba cansando de todo._

_Asi fue que un dia se anuncio un torneo local de Karate, en el cual Kairy se inscribio...sabia que era la unica forma de poder vengarme de ella, hasta ya me daba lo mismo si perdia o no, queria desquitarme, y esa pelea seria mi venganza contra ella_

_La pelea final fue con ella, demostramos todas nustras habilidades y tecnicas que nos enseñaron nuestros padres...pero por un descuido mio, termine fuera del ring cuando ella me golpeo en el estomago, no pude soportar el dolor y termine fuera...Kairy gano el torneo local...pero sentia que esa victoria no era suficiente para ella, de verdad queria seguir con la pelea...a pesar de ser derrotado por ella, creo que al menos pude cumplir con desquitarme...fue marcada como la Golpeadora, aunque muchos chicos que fueron victimas de ella, decidieron hablar...Kairy fue expulsada luego de que se descubriera que mas de 8 chicos, incluyendome eramos victimas de Matonaje escolar...al principio, no esperaba que la expulsaran, de hecho me dio algo de pena...pero no por ella, sino por mi hermana, Yoey era la unica amiga que tenia, y cuando se fue estaba muy devastada...hasta me culpo por la expulsion de kairy...no queria contarle la clase de amiga que tenia...yo no queria que ella me odiara por dejar que su amiga se fuera...pero peor fue la sorpresa cuando supo que su padre lo habian transferido a otro cuartel de Legion, en la cuidad de Abel II...Kairy nunca me perdono por lo que habia, pasado y quedamos como enemigos...su partida me habia tranquilizado...pero jamas pense que ella volveria a esta cuidad y que ahora seria mi compañera de salon...ahora ya no puedo hacer nada...siento que ya no podre estar tranquilo mientras esa mujer este aqui...seran 9 malditos mese soportandola_

_EDDY: La unica razon por que no queria que lo supieras, era por que se que te habia afectado su partida...pero ya no queria tener mas problemas...siempre fue un perdedor...y creo que aun lo soy (con mirada de tristeza)_

_YOEY:...pero...porque nunca te defendiste (preocupada)...porque nunca hiciste nada para detener sus burlas, sus bromas...sus golpes..._

_EDDY:...solo era el hecho que en ese entonces no sabia pelear bien...despues de defender a esa niña habia aprendido algo de defensa...en ese momento...le pedi a papa en secreto que me entrenara...pero aun asi no fue suficiente...tenia que continuar yo solo..._

_YOEY:...hermano...yo...no sabia... no sabia que ella te molestaba de esa forma...sabia que le gustaba presumir...pero no pense..._

_EDDY: no le gustaba...aun le gusta presumir...pero es algo que ya no me importa de ella...(mirando la estacion)...mejor nos vamos a casa...se hace tarde...¬¬_

_YOEY:...Eddy...por favor...no te pongas asi...odio verte triste...(tomandolo del brazo)  
EDDY: no importa...ya no me importa nada...vallamos a casa..._

_?: Se van tan pronto, chicos ?_

_YOEY: Kairy...que haces aqui..._

_KAIRY: Tambien espero el tren que me lleva a casa, claro esta_

_EDDY: ...que rayos quieres...vienes a burlarte de mi_

_KAIRY: Siempre tan rencoroso...escuche gran parte de lo que hablaste...y creo que el unico que no olvido todo eres tu..._

_EDDY: a que te refieres...(con tono molesto)  
YOEY: Eddy...calmate..._

_KAIRY: Yo se que lo que hice en la primaria fue incorrecto...pero yo aprendi la leccion, luego de que por tu culpa me expulsaron de la escuela, aprendi que ser una matona no era lo mio...pero no deje de aprender a defenderme...a parte mi nueva experiencia me lleva a cumplir el sueño de mi padre de ser una cadete de Legion...pero tu..Yaiman...no deberias tener tanto rencor en tu corazon_

_EDDY: Eso es algo que no te incumbe, niña ¬¬_

_KAIRY: Lo se...pero pense que al menos tu cambiarias tu caracter...siempre fuiste pacifico y apenas te defendias de los que te molestaban..._

_EDDY: Como tu por ejemplo...aun no olvido la broma del alquitran..._

_KAIRY: Jejeje si lo recuerdo muy bien..._

_YOEY: Con razon paso horas en la ducha...pense que estaba pintandolo de negro XD_

_EDDY: Oh...genial ahora mi hermana se burla de mi...que bien, mi vida esta completa (con sarcazmo)  
YOEY: Oye relajate, cerebrito...ella tiene razon...siempre te subestimas a ti mismo...debes ser mas fuerte_

_KAIRY: Oye Yaiman...si te sirve de algo...Voy a Disculparme contigo (con tono de afirmacion y sonrisa)_

_EDDY: de que hablas..._

_KAIRY: Lo que dije, niño...te pido disculpas por molestarte en primaria, por las bromas y bla bla bla...se que lo que hice estubo mal...pero no debi molestarte...demasiado_

_EDDY: Valla...quien lo diria...la gran Golpeadora Estrella se disculpa con un debilucho como yo_

_KAIRY: Bueno, si es que te haces llamar asi...jejeje_

_EDDY: Eres una chica odiosa..._

_KAIRY: Y tu todo un Nerd verdad_

_YOEY: chicos, chicos ya basta...dejen de pelear y discutir...hermano, al menos acepta sus dilculpas..._

_EDDY: lo hare...cuando sea verdaderamente sincera con sus palabras...¬¬_

_KAIRY: Ahh entonces no me crees...bien, tomoalo como..._

**EN ESE INSTANTE UNA EXPLOSION A LO LEJOS PROVOCO EL DERRUMBE DE UNA TORRE**

_EDDY: que fue eso...!_

_YOEY: Eddy, mira...la torre de la Patrulla Star...se esta callendo !_

_EDDY: NO...no puede ser..._

_YOEY: Mejor nos vamos...esto es peligroso..._

_EDDY: Si, mejor vallamos a casa de una ves...vamonos chicas...eh...y donde esta Kairy ?_

_YOEY: Eh...que extraño, estaba aqui hace un rato..._

_EDDY: No pudo irse de la nada...que paso..._

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TORRE DERRUMBADA DE LA PATRULLA STAR...EL HEROE DEL PAIS RED STAR EMPEZABA A REVISAR LAS CAUSAS DEL ATAQUE Y EN ESE MOMENTO DIVIZO UN REABERBOT DE GRAN TAMAÑO QUE HABIA CAUSADO EL DERRUMBE**

_RED STAR: Asi que eres aquel, que esta causando esto...como te atreves..._

_?: jajajajajaaaa, miren quien llego a detenerlos...que valiente eres Red Star_

_RED STAR: Esa voz...no puede ser...el reaberbot esta hablando...pero como_

_?: Bueno, gracias a los avances tecnologicos de nuestra organizacion, por fin pudimos controlarlos jajajajaaaa_

_RED STAR: Eres al que llaman...''Black Toga''_

_BLACK T: El mismo...al fin nos conocemos Red Star...o deberia decir...MegaMan Star_

_RED STAR: Co...como lo supo...(Sorprendida de que alguien revelara aquel secreto)_

_BLACK T: Preparada para ser Elimidada de este mundo...(Atacando con aquel Reaberbot)_

_RED STAR: Siempre estoy lista..._

_BLACK T: Bien...asi me gusta...princesa jajajajajaaa_

_RED STAR: Ya lo veras...(emepzando la pelea)_

**MIENTRAS LA PELEA SE DESARROLLABA EN AQUELLA PARTE DE LA CUIDAD, EDDY Y YOEY ESTABA EN CASA DEGUSTANDO LOS FILETES QUE GUARDARON PARA LA CENA, MIENTRAS VEIAN LA TELEVISION...CUANDO VIERON LAS NOTICIAS DE AQUELLA PELEA ENTRE RED STAR Y AQUEL REABERBOT...PERO UNA OPINION DEL NARRADOR DE NOTICIAS LLAMARIA LA ATENCION DE UNO DE LOS CHICOS...**

_PERIODISTA: Luego de que Red Star detubiera el ataque de este Reaberbot salvaje...el Ejercito de Legion iniciara una investigacion acerca de este ataque sorpresivo a los cuarteles de la Patrulla Star...la comandante Eden Katzuya, hablo acerca de una Organizacion Criminal que usaria tecnologia antigua, fuera de los limites del pais, en el cual asegura, que desde ahi controlarian a los Reaberbots salvajes...seguiremos informando acerca de este desastre que mantiene el saldo de 2 muertos y varios efectivos heridos..._

_EDDY: Es increible que alguien controle a los Reaberbots...jamas crei que este desastre se volviera a repetir...(muy preocupado)_

_YOEY: Eddy...que pasara si esas cosas...vuelve a atacar el Pais...ahora se ven...mas fuertes..._

_EDDY: No lo se...pero tengo la sensacion de que alguien ya lo sabe...pero aun no puedo confirmarlo...(Pensando):Sucedera lo mismo que paso hace años atras...y quien sera Black Toga ?_

_YOEY: (Pensando): Tengo un mal presentimiento...que habra pasado con Kairy...porque desaparecio de la nada...acaso..._

_EDDY: Sera mejor que nos vallamos a dormir...mañana tenemos deportes y practica de Karate_

_YOEY: Eh...ah...si...cierto...mejor nos vamos a dormir...estoy cansada despues de todo uvu_

_EDDY: Si...ademas mi estomago no puede llenarse con mas carne XD_

_YOEY: es cierto...al menos quedara para papa esta noche...oye hermano...jugamos Street Fighter Legends antes de dormir...siiiiiii (con ojos de gatito) OwO_

_EDDY: Claro...si es que quieres perder otra vez_

_YOEY: Reto Aceptado !_

_**NARRA YOEY:**_

_**-**__Puede que hoy mi hermano y mi amiga no comenzaran con el pie derecho...y el solo saber que ella lo molestaba muchisismo en el pasado...pero creo...que ya no seran tan enemigos que digamos...y puede que yo podria hacer que ellos hagan verdaderamente las pases...conozco a mi hermano...se que esta molesto ahora, pero se que en algun futuro, el y Kairy se volveran buenos amigos...de eso si estoy segura ^^_

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, EN LA PREPARATORIA, LOS CHICOS LLEGABAN Y EL DIA PARECIA SER DE LO MAS NORMAL POSIBLE, EL INICIO DE LAS CLASES SE EPERABAN EN EL SALON 303 Y LA PANDILLA YA ESTABA LLEGANDO A SUS MESAS, ESPERANDO A LA HORA DE QUE EL MAESTRO LLEGARA PARA COMENZAR UNA NUEVA JORNADA...PERO...**

_EDDY: Entonces...iran al parque Sky Lagoon este fin de semana chicos  
FRANK: Por mi no hay problema...pero que te quede bien claro...no sere niñero de todos esos mocosos que llevaras contigo  
EDDY: que delicadito...solo los invito para divertirse...de los niños se encargara papa y las hermanas del orfanato  
YOEY: Es cierto...sera genial que todos vallamos, aprobechando el buen clima_

_WITCH: Mientras halla lugares oscuros como una cueva, sere feliz...¬¬_

_EDDY: Tu...feliz...XD_

**EN ESO...CIERTA CHICA CON UNA MIRARA DE ZOMBIE LLEGABA AL SALON**

_YOEY: Kairy...que te paso...donde te habias metido...  
KAIRY: No quiero hablar de eso (desplomandose en su mesa)_

_EDDY: Eso es verdad...donde te metiste ayer...fue como si te tragara la tierra..._

_KAIRY: See claro...la tierra...me fui, porque tenia algo importante que hacer...Al menos yo tengo muchas cosas en que distraerme_

_EDDY: Era eso o te asusto la explosion (Riendose)_

_KAIRY: No sera que tu queria irte a casa llorando como un bebe (burladose)_

_EDDY: QUE DIJISTE ¡!_

_KAIRY: QUE... QUIERES PELEAR..._

_YOEY: Y aqui vamos otra ves ¬¬ (Pensando): Ya veran que hare que estos 2 sean buenos amigos..._


	4. CAP 3 - La Estrella que Habla Parte 1

_**CAPITULO 3: LA LEYENDA DE LA ESTRELLA QUE HABLABA PARTE 1**_

**RESIDENCIA YAIMAN (2 DIAS DESPUES DEL CAPITULO 2)**

**ERA UN BUEN DIA DE SABADO Y LOS CHICOS YAIMAN DESAYUNABAN TRANQUILAMENTE, ESTABAN, ALGO IMPACIENTES POR IR A LAGO EL PROXIMO FIN DE SEMANA CON LOS NIÑOS DEL ORFANATO, ELLOS DE DIVERTIAN CON ELLOS Y SERIA UN DIA AGRADABLE CON SUS AMIGOS DE LA PREPARATORIA, PERO...**

_EDDY-YOEY: A la cuidad antiguaaa ?!(Asombrados)  
RAIMOND: Asi es chicos, desafortunadamente el lago esta en etapa de limpieza asi que pense pedir un viejo favor a un viejo amigo para que el paseo de los niños sea en la cuidad antigua  
YOEY: Bueno...es genial que podamos ir, pero...no que ese lugar es una reserva protegida por los reaberbots salvajes?  
RAIMOND: Asi es, pero Legion ha estado vigilando siempre ese lugar y una base en ese lugar estara disponible para nosotros...solo iremos a algunos lugares usando uno de las patrullas de crucero del ejercito  
EDDY: Es decir que iremos escoltados ?  
RAIMOND: En parte si...aunque solo seran los soldados, nada de Centinela, dicen que esas cosas no estan bien que digamos  
EDDY: Eso es cierto jejeje (pensando:si supieras)  
YOEY: Espera un poco...eso quiere decir, que solo nosotros iremos, Edd, que les diremos a los chicos...  
EDDY: Es cierto...LO OLVIDE !  
RAIMOND: De que hablan...?  
EDDY: Ay papa...es que habiamos invitado a los chicos de la escuela al lago, mientras estabamos ahi, pero si iremos a la Cuidad Antigua, no podran ir, al menos que tengan pases otorgados por Legion...u.u  
RAIMOND: Bueno, eso te pasa por no avisar antes, lamentablemente solo me sobra un pase mas, ya que una de las hermana no ira para cuidar el orfanato con las mucamas...  
EDDY: Pero si tienes una extras, ahora la pregunta es...a quien invitaremos...D:  
YOEY: Que haremos...  
EDDY: mmmmmmm...  
_

**SUENA EL TELEFONO-**

_EDDY: Yo hablo...(atendiendo)...Residencia Yaimam  
?: Hora Edyson son el Sr Victor  
EDDY: Oh...Sr Haeger...como le ha ido  
VICTOR: Pues bien...hijo, ya tengo las celdas cuantum que necesitabas  
EDDY: Que...en serio...genia...pero lamentablamente no tengo todo el dinero para pagarle  
VICTOR: Descuida, chico, ademas solo los ultimos que han llegado al laboratorio, parece que los van a descontinuar porque ya sabes que ahora usaran esos cristales raros que han fabricado...  
EDDY: Espera...usara E-Cristal otra vez...eso es ma viejo que mi maestro de historia  
VICTOR: No...dicen que se llamaran Refractores o algo asi  
EDDY: Ya veo...en fin, no sera molestia que los valla a buscar hoy, cierta persona me ha presionado  
VICTOR: jajaja descuida puedes venir cuando quieras, aunque ahora no estoy en la tienda, tengo las celdas en casa, deberar venir aca para retirarlas  
EDDY: ehh...a...a su casa...?  
VICTOR: Asi es...te esperare...(colgando)  
EDDY: ir...donde los haeger...me lleva...¬¬_

**YOEY APARECE DESPUES...**__

_YOEY: Oye Edd, pasa algo  
EDDY: Nada...era el Sr Haeger, ya tiene las Celdas para el auto, pero debo ir a su casa por ellas  
YOEY: a su casa...AHHH HAHAHAHAAA XD...Ya se porque no quieres ir...  
EDDY: No empieces Yoey...no es gracioso  
YOEY: no quieres ir, porque estara ahi...TU NOVIAAAAAA XD  
EDDY: YA BASTA...no digas esas estupideces !  
YOEY: Ahhh pero porque, si ella es tan Adorableee X3  
EDDY: Yoey...es una niña...y es molesta..._

**EDDY LLEGA A LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA HAEGER EN BUSCA DE LAS CELDAS CUANTUM, PERO SOLO PENSABA EN IRSE LUEGO DE ESE LUGAR DEBIDO A...**

_EDDY: (llegando a la puerta)...porfavor que no abra ella,...que no abra ella...(y al puerta se abre)  
?: Pero miren quien llego a mi humilde casita...no te habia visto desde las vacaciones...guapo  
EDDY: Si...mi mala suerte esta completa_

_**NARRA EDDY:**__ Si bien es cierto que siento algo por Sophy es algo que lo encuentro normal...pero en este caso...nada normal es ver a esta niña pelirroja que siempre lleva un sueter azul marino...pues no...esta enana es Jessica, y tiene 13 años de edad...y aunque no lo crean...esta muy interesada en mi...diria bastante interesada...¬¬_

_JESSICA: sabia que no te resistirias a mi adorable presencia, precioso ¬w¬  
EDDY: (tamadole la cara con su mano) Dejate de tonterias enana...vine a ver a tu papa, no a ti...-_-  
JESSICA: Awww porque no admites que me amas, nadie se resiste a mis encantos...acaso olvidaste los que vivimos en la playa ese dia...(dramatizando) aun no olvido el beso apasionado que me diste para que yo no llegara al paraiso X3  
EDDY: Hacerte RCP porque te ahogabas no es un beso... ¬¬(sonrrojado)  
JESSICA:...sabes que yo estare lista para ser...tu esposa ¬w¬  
EDDY: Si claro sigue soñando...enana...solo llama a tu papa para irme luego de aqui  
JESSICA: pues claro que llamare a tu ''Futuro Suegro'' (entra mientras la guiñea el ojo)  
EDDY:...estas loca enana...¬¬_

**10 MINUTOS DESPUES DE UNA INCOMODA ESPERA...**

_VICTOR: Bien...creo que no habra problema con el dinero que tienes, solo te faltaban 87 Zennys, lo pasare solo porque has ayudado mucho a la tienda con las cosas que has encontrado en el deposito de chatarra  
EDDY: La verdad es que ese lugar ya lo limpiaron ya ni se que aportare con la tienda y el laboratorio...  
VICTOR: Descuida, eres muy inteligente, puedes aportar mucho para el mundo...  
EDDY: Como si el mundo me necesitara XD...en fin gracias por las celdas...si dice que esto no se fabricara mas, puede que pueda hacer una version mejorada de ellas...eso si seria buena idea  
VICTOR: Asi se habla hijo...ves que si puedes pensar en nuevas ideas..._

**AFUERA DE LA CASA...**

_VICTOR: Bien Eddy, espero que tu auto pueda arrancar luego...  
EDDY: Eso espero...bien los veremos y gracias otra Vez  
VICTOR: de nada...y ven a visitarnos pronto...Jessica ya te extraña y mucho despues de rescatarla en aquella ocacion...  
EDDY: Si...claro...me extraña...(pensando: como si relamente lo hace...solo piensa en verme como su marido)  
JESSICA: Adiooosss Eddy...llamameeee (con una sonrrisa alegre)  
EDDY: Seee...adios...(voltandose)...loca ¬¬...(susurrando)_

**YA DE REGRESO A LA RESIDENCIA YAIMAN, EL FIN DE SEMANA Y VARIAS HORA DE INSTALACION CON EL VEHICULA DE EDDY, PORFIN HABIA UN DIA PARA PROBARLO EN UN PASEO POR TODA LA CUIDAD DURANTE EL DOMINGO...**

_YOEY: Vamos Eddy...ya estoy impaciente por salir nwn  
EDDY: Calma calma...dejame que se recargue completamente...  
YOEY: Porfin nuestro bebe esta vivo para llevarnos porfin a donde queramos... Yeeyy X3  
EDDY: Es cierto...al menos ahora sabremos como sera esta maquina de rapida...  
YOEY: Y...Ya esta ?  
EDDY: Asi es hermana...el auto esta listoooo (revisando que esta cargado completamente)  
YOEY: Siiiii, vamos vamos...ya quiero salir...Vamos Yaaa  
EDDY: Relajate Niña...ya salimos...(arrancando el Vehiculo)  
YOEY: Bien...ya nos vamos ^^_

**MIENTRAS EN EL TRAYECTO EN EL VEHICULO DE EDDY POR LA CUIDAD...**

_EDDY: Wow...es mas rapida de lo que crei, este motor de Patrulla es estupendo, no lo crees Yoey ?_**  
**_YOEY: Si es genial...me alegra que porfin podamos usar el auto jejeje... Sabes hermano...ahora que estaba leyendo cosas de la Cuidad Antigua...creo que en parte es genial visitarlos...a pesar de los reaverbots...parece que ellos estan protegiendo un gran tesoro ahi  
EDDY: Un tesoro...?  
YOEY: Asi es...dicen que se llama...''La estrella que Habla''  
EDDY: Con que era eso...pense que era un tesoro pirata XD  
YOEY: ja ja que gracioso sr inculto...(con sarcazmo)  
EDDY: Pues inculto o no, esa leyenda ya es muy vieja...sabes ?  
YOEY: acaso conoces la Leyenda ?  
EDDY: Pues si...lo lei en uno de los archivos del laboratorio del Sr Haeger_

_**NARRA EDDY:_**_

_Cuenta la Leyenda...que hace cientos de años existio una entidad que pretendia borrar memorias de los extintos Reploids corrompidos por un antiguo virus...durante esa epoca al concluir el ''Sacrificio Final'' esas bolas de energuia llamadas ciber elfos fueron de gran ayuda al mundo, pero tambien yna terrible maldicion...Cuando los Replids se extinguieron habia comenzado un conflicto energetico que llevo al despertar de los Reaberbots que dormian por siglos en aquellas ruinas que fueron desterradas por las antiguas guerras...al acabar ese conflicto, varias partes de esas cuidades fueron abandonados por el hecho que los reaverbots ya vigilaban ese lugar...pero mas tarde, investigadores descubrieron que ciertas noches en la cima del Gran Arbol de la Paz, en la costa de la Cuidad antigua, siempre se aparecia una estrella azul...siempre permanecia ahi, quieta...y aquellos que lograron subir a la copa del gran arbol...empezaban a escuchar voces extrañas...nadia mas habia ahi...y las voces probenian de aquella estrella...como si la luz azul les intentaba hablar...los Investigadores que alcanzaron escuchar a esa estrella decian que estaba esperando al ''Elegido de su Poder''...como si la estrella llevara siglos y siglos esperandolo...Al saber de esos rumores, Pitaras y varios Mercenarios intentaron llevarse la Estrella que Habla para intentar robarse ese supusto poder...pero eso llevo que los reaverbots empezaran a habitar el Gran Arbol...hubieron muchas muertes de ladrones y algunos Investgadores que aun querian saber de esta estrella...y desde entonces nadie mas se acerco a la copa del Gran Arbol...los que lograron sobrevivir a los reaverbots, relataron que esa estrella tenia un reaverbot guardian que al parecer lo protegia, llegando a ser una verdadera emenaza para aquel que volviera a pisar la torre del Gran arbol...y esa gran estrella...la Estrella Azul que habla, aun se le ve brillas durantes las noches_

_EDDY:...(aun conduciendo)...Ahora que lo recuerdo, papa me conto que cuando era Cadete, el y el papa de Kairy habian llegado a la Cuidad Antigua durante un viaje para dejar suministros al cuartel que custodia la unica entrada de ahi...me contaba que habia visto la estrella azul en una noche y que se habia movido de la copa del arbol...y desde entonces parece que esa estrella estaria vagando por la ciudad...  
YOEY: Entonces crees...que papa habra pedido ir a ese lugar solo por ver la estrella...?  
EDDY: No lo creo...Papa sabe muy bien que ir al Gran Arbol de la Paz es un acto suicida...ya nadie se acerca ahi, al menos que sean los Sentinelas...pero para que halla pedido un favor a un amigo...debe ser que se trate del padre de Kairy, no lo crees  
YOEY: oye eso es cierto...ahora que lo recuerdo. Witch dijo que el padre de Kairy trabaja en una Oficina Administratiba de Legion...entonces papa sabe que Kairy esta en nuestra escuela...  
EDDY: Tal vez...pero si se trata de el...creo que habria algo mas que un simple favor...  
YOEY: a que te refieres...¬¬  
EDDY: Oye...relajate...papa y el Sr Sonamy eran del mismo batallon, puede que solo quieran verse despues de tanto tiempo...solo piensa...si se trata de el, puede que Kairy tambien valla ese dia...cosa que no me agrada mucho...  
YOEY: Eddy...?.¬¬  
EDDY: Esta bien...pero sabes que no me agrada Kairy en lo absoluto...ahora...ella iria, luego seriamos tu y yo, y nos quedaria un pase mas...solo nos quedaria elejir entre Frank, Witch o Sophy  
YOEY: Ohh claro...(mirandolo fijo) y supongo que desearias que fuera Sophy verdad, picaron ¬w¬  
EDDY: Ehh bueno...(sonrrojado) si puede ir ella...pues...seria genial...  
YOEY: jajajajaaa, bueno si...pero seria injusto para Frank y Witch...somo un grupo y no podemos dejarlos con las ganas de ir verdad...ademas a ellos tambien les gustaria estar en la Cuidad Antigua...  
EDDY: Bueno si...pero no tenemos Opcion...no hay mas pases...  
YOEY: Bueno...nosotros tenemos uno mas...solo necesitaremos 2 mas para qye seamos todos...cierto  
EDDY: que quieres decir...  
YOEY: Bueno...solo necesitamos preguntarle a la persona indicada, claro esta ^^  
_

**EL VIAJE DURO DURANTE TODO EL DIA, PARANDO EN LUGARES PARA COMER Y COMPRAR ALGUNA COSA PARA EL RECUERDO, Y AMBOS HERMANOS SEGUIAN CHARLANDO DE LO MEJOR Y DE LOS LUGARES QUA AHORA PODRIAN IR AHORA QUE TENIAN AUTO PROPIO, Y CLARO PLANEANDO EL VIAJE A LAS FUTURAS VACACIONES DE VERANO...HASTA QUE LLEGARON A CASA PARA PREPARARSE A UNA NUEVA SEMANA DE ESCUELA**_  
_**LA NOCHE ERA TRANQUILA EN LA RESIDENCIA YAIMAN, UN CLIMA TRANQUILO Y PACIFICO... EL BARRIO NO ERA RUIDOSO Y SOLO SE ESCUCHABA ALGUN AUTO PASAR POR LAS CALLES...AMBOS HERMANOS DORMIAN TRANQUILAMEMTE, ESPERANDO EL NUEVO DIA...PERO EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE UNO DE ELLOS EMPEZABA A TENER EXTRAÑOS SUEÑOS...UNOS SUEÑOS QUE YA ERAN PESADILLAS...PESADILLAS QUE LLEBABA TIEMPO REPITIENDOSE EN SU MENTE...**

**EN EL SUEÑO DE EDDY:_**

_EDDY:...que es esto...(mirando a su alrrededor una cuidad en ruinas)  
?:...este es el destino que elejiste...ese es el destino que elijieron ellos...  
EDDY: Quien eres...muestrate...!  
?: No tienes que gritar niño...ya no estaras aqui cuando llegue el momento final...  
EDDY: QUIEN ERES...SAL DE MI MENTEEEE (Sintiendo Dolores en su Cabeza)  
?: Es es destino...que elejiste...el Destino del ELEJIDO...HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA  
EDDY: nooo...sal...de mi...mente..._

**EN ESO...**

_?...Arriba Eddy...!  
EDDY: Ahh...(Mirando una Extraña Luz)  
?: No dejes que ellas destruyan al mundo...  
EDDY: Quien...quien eres...  
?: No lo permitas...ellas deben ser...derrotadas...  
EDDY: ...(Mirando en la cima de un edificio destruido 2 siluetas negras)_

_EDDY: Ahhh...(despertando)...otra vez...ese sueño...crei...crei que ya habia erminado...(Pensando: que era esa luz...)  
YOEY:mmmmm...  
EDDY: (Pensando: cielos...desperte a Yoey)  
YOEY:...no...quiero mas...filete...ZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
EDDY: Valla...si que tiene el sueño pesado...en fin...(volviendo a Dormir)..._

**AL DIA SIGUENTE...**

_YOEY: WOW hermano, ahora si que pareces un zombie...(mirandolo)  
EDDY: Digamos...que no dormir bien anoche...  
YOEY: Otra vez tus pesadillas...?  
EDDY: Digamos que si...pero ahora fue algo diferente...esa luz (susurrando)  
YOEY: Pues ahora necesitaras un buen cafe para esta semana...no crees  
EDDY: Tal vez si...estoy hecho un desastre..._

_RAIMOND: Oigan chicos...ya estan listos...solo tienen 15 minutos para llegar a la escuela, llegaran tarde  
EDDY: descuida papa...ya tenemos como llegar mas rapido...  
RAIMOND: ehh...?  
YOEY: Descuida papi...ahora estaremos mas tranquilos desayunando y mis lindos pies no se lastimaran mas  
EDDY: Si, en parte...aun no arreglan la estacion despues de lo que paso XD  
RAIMOND: esta bien...pero recuerda Eddy...no lo dejes en cualquier lugar...evita que te multen...  
EDDY: lo tendre en mente (tomando las llaves del auto)_

**YA LLEGANDO EN EL VEHICULO A LA ESCUELA, MUCHOS SE ASOMBRARON, AL SABER DE QUIENES ERAN LOS QUE VENIAN EN ELLA...**

_EDDY: Te lo dije Yoey...no debi dejarlo tan cerca de la escuela...¬¬  
YOEY: No reclames...ademas que no habia donde dejarlo mas lejos...no hay un estacionamientos cerca y no creo que la rectora te deje dejarlo en la de los maestros...  
EDDY: Ni soñarlo...la Sra Ridley seria capaz de demolerlo a golpes _

_FRANK: Valla valla valla...hasta que lo estrenaste viejo XD  
EDDY: Pues que crees, aun le faltan unas cosas, pero al menos ya lo puedo conducir...  
FRANK: Asi que este es el famoso Porshe 911 Turbo que tanto estabas hablando...valla antiguedad...que son esas cosas que tiene atras...  
EDDY: son las celdas cuantum que pedi...este auto a pesar de ser una reliquia, todo el motor es de una nave patrulla E.322 de la P. Star..._

_WITCH: lindo auto Eddy...de verdad es una verdadra Trampa Mortal (¬_¬)  
EDDY: si...gracias por notarlo Witch XD_

_YOEY: Es el unico en su diseño, que tal XD  
FRANK: Bueno admito que es una joya...y vamos a ir a buscar chicas con ella eh  
EDDY: JA...sueña con eso. Te dije que no esta 100% listo...aun debo reforzarlo_

_KAIRY: Valla que tenemos aqui...El chofer particular de la Princesa Yoey XD  
YOEY: jejeje...hola Kairy...gracias por lo de ''Princesa''  
EDDY: Si Kairy...Gracias por lo de ''Chofer'' (con sarcazmo)  
KAIRY: Lo que digas perdedor...y como has estado este fin de semana...supe que irian a la Cuidad Antigua este sabado_

_FRANK: Eh...Cuidad Antigua...que no era en el Lago Sky...?  
EDDY: Pues de eso queria hablarles Yoey y Yo...mejor nos vamos al salon...tal vez Sophy nos espera...  
FRANK: De que hablas men...?  
EDDY: Ya lo veras viejo...ya lo veras..._

**EN EL SALON...**

_EDDY: Y eso fue lo que paso...  
FRANK: Que rayos...justo ahora estan limpiando el Lago...y yo que queria ir a buscar naranjas ¬¬  
WITCH: Ese lugar es un satuario para relajarse...  
EDDY: Si, claro...la ultimas vez pasamos horas buscandote y te encontramos durmiendo en el arbol ese...  
WITCH: Hubieras dejar mi eterno sueño tranquilo...sabes que me cuido sola...  
EDDY: Lo que digas, Vampira..._

_YOEY: Bueno bueno. El caso es que solo tenemos un pase extra para llevar a alguien mas y por eso queria preguntarte Kai...  
KAIRY: que ?  
YOEY: Sabemos que tu papa trabaja aun en Legion y que tu papa y mi papa sin viejos compañeros, queriamos sabes si tu puedes convencer a tu papa si puede darnos 3 pases mas...siiiiiiii ?(con ojos de perrito) OuO  
KAIRY: Con que era eso...pues no se...papa si trabaja en Legion pero solo es el Area de Adminiostracion de personal civil...las cosas que tenga que ver con el ejercito, no es de su area...no creo que pueda acceder a mas pases...lo lamento...  
YOEY: Pues vamos a tener que pensar en otra cosa...queriamos que todos fueramos u_u_

_SOPHY: vamos Yoey descuida...podemos salir a otra parte al dia Siguente...  
EDDY: pues es imposible...este Domingo Tenemos preeliminares del Torneo de Karate..._

_KAIRY: Tranquis...tranquis...tratare de ver si papa puede pedir otros 3 pases...pero no les garantizo que pueda  
YOEY: Gracias amiga...sabia que podia confiar en el  
KAIRY: consideralo como una forma de compensar lo que tu hermano hizo por no avisar antes a su padre  
EDDY: Y tenias que salir con esto ¬¬_

_FRANK: en parte es tu culpa Ed...asi al menos tendriamos los pases asegurados  
EDDY: gracias por el apoyo viejo, en serio gracias (con sarcazmo)  
FRANK: de nada compañero..._

**DURANTE EL ALMUERZO...**

_EDDY: Asi que esperaba que la pelicula la estrenarian en unos meses mas  
WITCH: Pues parece que la adelantaron para un mes solamente...pero lo malo es que las entradas seran costosas  
SOPHY: Bueno...al menos necesitaremos el di...(mirando hacia otro lado)  
YOEY: eh...Sophy que pasa...  
SOPHY: es...es el...(sonrrojada)  
YOEY: quien...?  
_**UN JOVEN ALTO DE CABELLO RUBIO PASABA CON OTROS AMIGOS POR LA CAFETERIA, ERA MARCUS COSSACK, HEREDERO DE LA DINASTIA COSSACK QUE VIVIO POR MAS DE 700 AÑOS INNOVANDO LA TECNOLOGIA Y RECUPERANDO RELIQUIAS COMO VIEJOS VEHICULOS Y NAVES...SU MERA PRESENCIA DE GALAN DE CINE EN LA ESCUELA, DERRETIA AL CORAZON DE SUS ADMIRADORAS...TODAS ESPERABAN SER ESCOGIDAS POR EL...Y A VECES LO VEIAN EN LOS ENSAYOS DE TEATRO Y SE GENERABAN PELEAS POR EL...SIN DUDA...EL CHICO MAS GUAPO DE TODA LA PREPARATORIA EPSILON**

_EDDY: Ahh...es papanatas ese...(molesto)¬¬  
SOPHY: de que hablas...es un chico muy lindo...es una preciosidad no crees...(sonrrojada)  
EDDY: como sea...(aun comiendo)  
SOPHY: Es tan encantador..._

_YOEY: Lastima...la perdimos...  
KAIRY: De que hablas...  
WITCH: Cada ves que sophy ve a Marcus...se vuelve una muerta viviente y no revive hasta que el se valla  
KAIRY:...que tonteria (en eso suena su telefono)...Bueno...si...de acuerdo...ire enseguida...  
YOEY: quein era Kai ?  
KAIRY: Nada...(Nerviosa)...ehh era la Rectora...me necesita en su oficina...XD  
YOEY: ehhh pero porque..._

_EDDY: que pasa...no llevas 3 dias aqui y ya estan de matona...  
KAIRY: Si claro...ya quisieras...volvere mas tarde ok...(se va)  
YOEY: Que sera lo que debe ver con la Rectora  
EDDY: Pues creo que seria una forma de tomar el control de la escuela (aun midando a Sophy que babeaba por Marcus)  
YOEY: que cosa ?  
EDDY: Olvidalo...¬¬_

**MIENTRAS TANTO, UN GRUPO DE PIRATAS ESTABA TOMANDO COMO REHENES A UNAS PERSONAS QUE ESTABAN EN EL AEROPUERTO, LA TENSION AUMENTABA MIENTRAS SE DESATABA UN INTERCAMBIO DE DISPAROS ENTRE LOS PIRATAS Y LA PATRULLA STAR...**

**Y ASI, RED STAR APARECE EN ESCENA PARA ENFRENTARSE A LOS PIRATAS, AUNQUE ALGUNO DE ELLOS LOGRARON ESCAPAR, YA SE HABIAN CAPTURADO A VARIOS DE ELLOS, PERTENECIAN A UNA ORGANIZACION CRIMINAL QUE SOLO SE DEDICABA AL TRAFICO DE ARMAS Y CONTROL DE REAVERBOTS PARA USARLOS COMO SOLDADOS PARA SUS CRIMENES...ERAN CONOCIDOS COMO LA ARMADA DE LOS MAVERICKS NEGROS, HACIENDO REFERENCIA A LA ANTIGUA GUERRA CONTRA ESTAS ENTIDADES HACE MAS DE 400 AÑOS.  
**_RED STAR: Muy bien amigo, mas vales que confieses todo antes de que de verdad te de una Paliza  
?: Y crees que con matarme vas a hacer que hable...pierdes tu tiempo heroe...jajajaa  
RED STAR: En serio...porque sabes que puedo ser...muy bueno torturando a los maleantes...  
?: No me asustas Rojito...no hablare...  
RED STAR: De acuerdo...como tu lo desees...despues de todo lo que te hare hablaras...(con voz maliciosa)_

**LUEGO DE 2 HORA DE ATERRADORA TORTURA...**

_RED STAR: y Bien...que mas ?  
?: Y...y luego...el jefe dijo...que le pagaraiamos a...el tipo ese...con capa gris...y nos encontrariamos...en la Cuidad Antigua...es todo lo que se...porfavor dejame ir...(muy asustado y aterrado)  
RED STAR: Y quien seria es tal sujeto de capa gris...  
?: No se quien es...pero solo lo conocemos como...Toga...si...Black Toga... ...  
RED STAR: Es todo lo que queria escuchar...Llevenselo Oficiales..._

_OFICIAL: Vamos...Camina ! (llevandose al pirata interrogado y torturado)_

_RED STAR: con que Black Toga esta detras de esto...Tal ves...este detras de...esa estrella...no debemos dejar que caiga en manos de los Mavericks Negros...  
?: Aqui el comando de Legion...Red Star...Informe de mision  
RED STAR: Mision cumplida...los piratas estan arrestados, aunque algunos estan profugos...parece que se esconden en la Cuidad Antigua  
?: Entendido...regresa a la base...la comandante necesita hablar contigo ahora  
RED STAR: Ok...Operador, Transfiereme al comando central  
OPERADOR: Transfiriendo...  
RED STAR: (pensando: la estrella que habla...acaso sera...)_****

**RED STAR EMPEZARA A INVESTIGAR ACERCA DE ESTA MISION Y DE QUE PLANES HARA LA ORGANIZACION CRIMINAL DE BLACK TOGA...ESTARAN DETRAS DE LA ESTRELLA QUE HABLA O DE LOS REAVERBOTS QUE DIAMBULAN POR LA CIUDAD ANTIGUA ?...ESE ERAN LOS PENSAMIENTOS DEL HEROE DEL NUEVA ARCADIA QUE LLEVABA TIEMPO LUCHANDO CONTRA ESTOS ENEMIGOS PARA PODER SABER QUE HA PASADO DESDE EL DESPERTAR DE LOS REAVERBOTS...CADA PENSAMIENTO VENIA CON UNA INTERROGANTE PARA RED STAR**

**DE DONDE VIENEN ESOS PIRATAS Y MERCENARIOS...**

**ACASO SERIA EL INICIO DE UNA GUERRA CIVIL EN EL PAIS...**

**Y LA GRAN PREGUNTA ES...QUE SERA AQUELLA ESTRELLA QUE HABLA...Y DE DONDE SALIO ?**_  
_


	5. CAP 3 - La Estrella que Habla Parte 2

_**CAPITULO 3: LA LEYENDA DE LA ESTRELLA QUE HABLABA PARTE 2**_

**POR FIN ERA SABADO, UNA ORDA DE NIÑOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO EN LA PUERTA DEL ORFANATO PARA EL VIAJE HACIA LA CUIDAD ANTIGUA, UN LUGAR VIGILADO POR EL EJERCITO DE LEGION, AL MENOS SOLO PASARIAN POR UNA ZONA DE BAJO NIVEL DE PELIGRO, Y TODOS SERIAN ESCOLTADOS POR SOLDADOS...YA POR UNA RAZON ESPECIAL EL CONTINGENTE AUMENTO POR UNA OPERACION DE RASTREO POR UNOS PIRATAS QUE ESTARIAN RONDANDO POR ESTE TERRITORIO.**

_EDDY: Chicos, no les voy a Mentir...pero apenas si podremos andar cerca del la laguna, parece que piratas andan cerca de la Cuidad Antigua, y doblegaron la vigilancia  
FRANK: Demonios...era la unica razon por la cual acepte a Ir  
SOPHY: Es...una verdadera lastima...  
YOEY: Bueno, Chicos, Animos XD...aun asi pasaremos el dia viendo lindos lugares y el Gran Arbol de la Paz  
EDDY: Aunque sea asi...no sera como estar en la laguna...pero que le vamos a hacer_

**LUEGO DE VARIAS HORA DE ESPERA EL BUS **

_YOEY: Ok...sip...nos veremos alla (terminando su llamada). Bien chicos, Witch nos esperara en la entrada, la llevara su mama  
EDDY: Esta bien, solo esperemos...Lara no pelees con oscar  
LARA: el me empujo  
OSCAR, No es cierto, metirosa !_

_EDDY: Ya calmense uds 2 o se iran al final del autobus...!  
AMBOS NIÑOS: Esta bien ¬¬_

_EDDY: Porque siempre pasa esto en los viajes  
FRANK: Y tu me lo dices...tu papa es el dueño del orfanato y tienes que lidiar con todo estos niños XD  
EDDY: Es complicado sabes...pero aun asi...no puedes evitar reirte de todas las cosas que pasan ahi  
YOEY: Chicos de que hablan (llegando cerca de ellos)  
EDDY: De lo despeinada que estas hoy  
YOEY: Jajaaa que gracioso hermano (con sarcasmo) en serio de que hablan...  
FRANK: De lo que uds 2 deben soportar con tantos niños cuando estan a cargo de ellos  
YOEY: Pues es un infierno y un paraiso a la vez XD_

**DESPUES DE UNA LARGA CHARLA Y LARGO VIAJE LLEGARON A LOS LIMITES PERMITIDOS DE LA CUIDAD, VIENDOSE UNA GRAN PARTE DE SOLDADOS EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CUIDAD ANTIGUA...MAS DE LO HABITUAL...LA NOTICIA DE QUE PIRATAS ESTABAN MERODEANDO EL LUGAR SOLO DEJO MAS DE INDIGNADOS A LOS QUE IBAN CON PASES ESPECIALES DEL EJERCITO DE LEGION A VISITAR EL LUGAR...LA CUIDAD ANTIGUA NO ERA UN LUGAR TAN PELIGROSO, LOS SOLDADOS MANTENIAN UN BUEN PERIMETRO CERCA DE LA LAGUNA MAS CERCANA A GRAN ARBOL DE LA PAZ PARA QUE TURISTAS PUDIERAN PASAR...**

_EDDY: Bueno, ya llegamos...  
SOPHY: Crees que podamos ir a un lugar al menos mas cercano a la laguna  
EDDY: Lo dudo...papa...que dices..._

_RAIMOND: Pues segun me dijeron si estaremos cerca de la laguna, pero para estar ahi nos van a escoltar...cerca del punto G-44 hay un centro especial para Turistas, ahi es donde nos vamos a quedar hoy...  
EDDY: Pues cool...al menos nos vamos a achicharrar con el Sol XD  
RAIMOND: Necesitaras mas de un bloqueador entonces...  
EDDY: Gracias viejo...ese es el amor de padre que necesitaba hoy ¬¬  
RAIMOND: No es nada hijo._

_YOEY: Hermano...por cierto...sabes porque Kairy no vendra hoy...?  
EDDY: La verdad no se...dijo que tenia cosas que hacer con su papa...lo que me parecio raro...quien sabe que estara haciendo  
YOEY: Rayos...yo queria pasar el dia con ella u.u (desanimada)  
EDDY: No se porque te agrada...es una tonta  
YOEY: Es mi amiga lo quieras o no XD_

**EL DIA EN LA CUIDAD ANTIGUA AL MENOS FUE DEL AGRADO DE TODOS LOS NIÑOS QUE PUDIERON SALIR A DIVERTIRSE, LUEGO DE ESO GRACIAS A LA VIGILANCIA DE SOLDADOS DE LEGION PUDIERON ESTAR UNA BUENA TARDE EN LA LAGUNA, MIENTRAS SE MANTENIAN EN LOS PUNTOS ESPECIFICOS...EDDY Y SUS AMIGOS PODIERON DIVERTIRSE DESPUES DE VARIAS HORAS...YOEY VEIA A LAS AVES QUE ESTABAN CERCA DE LOS ARBOLES, FRANK Y EDDY...INICIARON UNA PELEA QUE A VARIOS NIÑOS EMPEZARON A HACER APUESTAS, SOPHY HABLABA CON UNA DE LAS HERMANAS DEL ORFANATO SOBRE PODER IR A AYUDAR ALGUNOS DIA Y WITCH ESTABA DEBAJO DE UN ARBOL DIBUJANDO EL GRAN ARBOL DE LA PAZ...RAIMOND PASO UN BUEN RATO CERCA DE LOS NIÑOS PARA QUE NADIE SALIERA LASTIMADO O AL MENOS QUE SE PELEARAN...YA HABIA VISTO QUE LARA Y OSCAR SE ESTABAN PELEANDO EN EL AUTOBUS Y QUE EDDY PUDO INTERVENIR...LA TARDE FUE MUY AGRADABLE...PERO ALGO IBA A CAMBIAR EL BUEN PANORAMA PARA TODOS LOS QUE ESTABAN AHI.**

_YOEY: ahhh no fue un dia ganial Chicas..? ^^  
SOPHY: Pues si, estubo genial  
WITCH: Este lugar es muy genial para venir en la noches, la tranquilidad de estos paramos son para que el alma pueda librarse del tormento de la rutina diaria...  
SOPHY: ...?  
YOEY: quiere decir que en la noche es genial para relajarse del ruido de la cuidad XD  
SOPHY: Ahhhh esta bien XD  
YOEY: Por cierto donde esta esos 2 brutos...  
WITCH: Si lo dices por Edyson, y Frank estaban cerca del Autobus con varios moretones...  
SOPHY: Son unos dementes...estarse peleando aca con tantos niños cerca  
YOEY: Jajajaja pues para esos niños son la mejor atraccion de sus vidas  
SOPHY Queee...quieres decir que ya habian peleado antes en el Orfanato ?  
YOEY: Algo asi XD...  
WITCH: La proxima vez traere un para de ataudes..._

**EN ESE MOMENTO UNAS NAVES NO IDENTIFICADOS ESTABAN SOBREVOLANDO EL GRAN ARBOL...Y PERSIGUIENDOLOS ESTABA...**

_EDDY: que es eso...Red...Red Star ?  
FRANK: Que esta pasando... (mirando hacia el cielo)  
EDDY: No lo se...(pensando:que estara haciendo RedStar aqui...al menos que...)_

_YOEY: Eddy...viste eso...  
EDDY: si...sera mejor que nos...(en eso se escucha un grito)_

_?: AAAAHHHHH...! AYUDAAAAA...!  
EDDY: Esa voz...LARA !  
LARA: AYUDAAA...!_

**LARA ESTABA SIENDO TOMADA POR UN REAVERBOT GIGANTE QUE APARECIO DELANTE DE TODOS LOS PRESENTES...UN MODELO NUNCA ANTES VISTO...DEJANDO ATONITOS Y ASUSTADOS A LOS NIÑOS...PERO EN ESE INSTANTE LOS SOLDADOS DE LEGION Y RED STAR HACEN APARICION**

_RED STAR: Tu...dejala a la niña en paz !  
?: heheheheeee y quien eres tu para darme ordenes. Solo eres una mosca molesta...  
RED STAR: Esta hablando...ya veo...eres un secuaz de ese Black Toga verdad ?  
?: Al menos eres lista...pero solo soy un Reaverbot Espia... soy el poderoso GUST GOLEM_

_LARA: Red Star...Salvame...!  
GUST G: Silencio...Uds han profanado este lugar solo para Reaverbots por ultima vez...(elevandose con sus propulsores)  
LARA: Nooo...dejameee..._

_EDDY: DEJALO MALDITA CHATARRA...! (Se acerca a Gust Golem)  
RED STAR: Eddy...no, no te le acerques !  
GUST G: Ahhh bien...otro bocadillo...(tomando a Eddy con su otra mano)  
EDDY: Sueltame...maldito...  
LARA: Eddy...nooo!_

_YOEY: HERMANOOO !  
SOPHY: EDDY!  
FRANK: DEJALO MISERABLE...  
WITCH: ERES UN MONSTRUO...!  
RAIMOND: DEJA A MI HIJO BESTIA...!_

_RED STAR: Sueltalos ya miserable, o ya veras lo que te espera...!  
GUST G: Y Tu...osaras a desafiarme...no soy como los que has peleado antes...crees poder derrotarme ?  
RED STAR: No me Provoques...!  
GUST G: Si me disculpas MegaMan Star...debo hacer cosas importantes...si los quieres a ellos...danos esa BioEstrella ahora...  
RED STAR: Crees que te la dare...estas demente (se acerca para empezar a atacarlo)  
GUST G: Tonto...(lanza un disparo hacia Red Star derrivandola)  
RED STAR: Ahhhrrgg (cayendo hacia el lago)  
GUST G: Ahora uds (atacando a los soldados de Legion)  
SOLDADO: ATAQUEN YA...(todos empiezan a disparar cerca de las piernas del reaverbot para evitar herir a los rehenes)  
GUST G: hahahahaaa...debiluchos humanso (lanzando un disparo con todos los soldados derrivandolos)...bien ahora si me disculpan tengo que hacer negocios con los Piratas...y ya saben...si los quieren...hahahahahahahaaaaa (se marca surcando el cielo con Eddy y Lara como rehenes)_

_YOEY: NOOOOO EDDYYYYY !_

**EN EL CIELO...**

_EDDY: Ya sueltanos demente...(golpeando al reaverbot en su brazo)  
GUST G: Ahhh que molestoso eres...  
EDDY: Te hare pedazos...suelta a Lara AHORA !  
LARA: Tengo miedo...  
GUST G: Ya callence los 2  
EDDY: Maldito...(acierta un golpe que logra soltarlo en un instante...para atacarlo en su ojo reaverbot)  
GUST G: Ahhhh maldito humano...  
EDDY: Creeme que te mereces mas que eso...(sigue golpenadolo haciendole un leve daño)  
GUST G: BASTAA !...(lanza a Eddy hacia el vacio)...ya no te necesito, con la niña bastara  
LARA: EDDDDYYYYY AYUDAAAAA !  
EDDY: AAAAHHHHHHH...LARAAAAAAAAA !_

_?: Eh...esa voz...no puede ser...sera...el ?_

**EDDY CAE CERCA DE UNOS ARBOLES GRANDES A UNO METROS CERCA DEL GRAN ARBOL...AFORTUNADAMENTE LA VEGETACION FRONDOSA DEL LUGAR EVITARON QUE SU CAIDA FUERA FATAL...LOS ARBOLES Y MATORRALES AMORTIGUARON SU CAIDA, DEJANDOLO DESMAYADO AL MENOS POR UNOS VARIOS MINUTOS...AL DESPERTAR, EDDY SE LEVANTA PARA SABER EN DONDE CAYO, PERCATANDOSE QUE AUN ESTABA VIVO...**

_EDDY: Ahhrrgg...mi cabeza...por poco muero...Maldito Reaverbot...no puedo quedarme aqui...debo salvar a Lara...pero como...momento...es...el Gran Arbol de la Paz..._

_?: Sera...el...?  
EDDY: EH...quien dijo eso...?  
?: Espera...me escucho...?  
EDDY: Quien esta ahi...!  
?: SI...me escucho...lo sabia...es el ...Genial...EYY...Por Aqui...detras de ti...  
EDDY: Pero que...quien eres...Muestrate !  
?: Estoy detras de ti...ves una Roca cerca de 2 Arboles...  
EDDY: Que...(observa una Roca formada al medio con un codigo escrita: ''BS01'')...que es esto...no habia vsto esto antes...  
?: Tu eres Edyson verdad ?  
EDDY: que...como sabes mi nombre...  
?: No es odvio...estube esperandote por muchos años...(la roca empieza a Brillar hasta romperse...y en ese momento una luz azul aparece delante de Eddy)_

_EDDY: Pero...pero que...eres...una luz...Dios Santo..! la estrella que habla...eres REAL...!  
?: Jajajaaa pues muchos asi me llaman por estos lugares...pero no...soy una BioEstrella...  
EDDY: Una...Bio...Estrella...?  
?: Asi es...soy la BioEstrella BS01...pero puedes llamarme ''BlueStar''  
EDDY: Blue...BlueStar ?  
BLUE S: Asi es...fui creado para el elejido de mi poder para proteger al mundo entero...estaba viendo que ese robot extraño los llevaba a ti y a otro humano...  
EDDY: ehh...ahhh si...LARA...debo salvarla...se que esa cosa esta en la cima del Gran Arbol...ire por ella ahora...  
BLUE S: Espera...asi como estas no vas a detenerlo...  
EDDY: No me importa...debo salvarla...  
BLUE S: Esa cosa no es como los centinelas con que peleaste hace dias atras...  
EDDY: Que...como sabes eso  
BLUE S: ya te lo dije...te he observado desde hace años y se que tu eres el otro elejido de usar mi poder...como mi hermano RedStar observo a esa mujer...supo que era la elejida igual...y tu eres el que la ayudara a salvar el mundo...  
EDDY: jejeje amigo...no me malinterpretes pero no soy un HEROE...nunca pense en serlo...  
BLUE S: Y asi arriesgaste tu vida por tu hermana y esa niña?  
EDDY: ...(mirandolo molesto) Ya basta...me voy de aqui...ire por Lara...  
BLUE S: Asi no iras...entiende...tu sin pensar en ser heroe, arriesgaste tu vida por Lara...dejame darte mi poder y podras salvarla...te digo la verdad  
EDDY:...no necesito ese poder amigo...  
BLUE S: Esta bien...ve solo y deja que te mate...esa cosa esta siendo controlada y no se contendra por que eres humano...Los Reaverbots solo alejan a los humanos por la naturaleza, pero nunca han matado a nadie...hasta ahora...en serio quieres ir en vano y que ambos mueran ?  
EDDY:...(resignado)...Esta bien...tu ganas...  
BLUE S: Genial...sera un honor ayudarte  
EDDY: Como sea...ahora dime lucesita...que debo hacer...  
BLUE S: Solo mantenme en alto con tu mano y grita ''BioStar en Linea''  
EDDY: ...Es todo ? ¬¬  
BLUE S: AAAAHHH... QUIERES SALVAR A LARA O QUE, NIÑO TONTOOO !  
EDDY: Ok ok...rayos...que molesto eres...bien...aqui voy  
_**''BLUE STAR INICIANDO...CONEXION MEGAMAN''**

**EDDY ALZANDO A LA BIO ESTRELLA BLUE STAR Y EMPIEZA A TRANFORMARSE EN UN NUEVO MEGAMAN...SU APARIENCIA ERA CASI IGUAL A DE RED STAR, PERO LA ARMADURA Y EL TRAJE ERAN AZULES...LA LEGENDARIA ESTRELLA QUE HABLABA, RESULTO SER UN DISPOSITIVO CIBERNETICO, ALGO MUY PARECIDO A UN CIBER-ELFO...HABIA NACIDO UN NUEVO MEGAMAN EN EL MUNDO...MEGAMAN BLUE STAR...**

_EDDY: que...que es esto...este poder es...  
BLUE S: Asi es amigo...ahora eres un nuevo MegaMan...MegaMan Blue Star...ahora si podemos salvar a la niña  
EDDY: Pero como...puedo oirte en mi mente...  
BLUE S: Asi es...poder telepatico gracias a mi tecnologia antigua...ahora que me dices...  
EDDY: Pues debo admitir que...se siente genial...puedo sentirme mas...fuerte...  
BLUE S: Asi es compañero...ahora VAMOS:...hay que Salvar el Dia...!_

_EDDY: Espera...como llegare hacia la cima...  
BLUE S: Tienes propulsores en tus botas, puedes activarlos solo con tu mente...es facli  
EDDY: Bien...aqui vamos...activar propulsores (empieza a elevarse)_

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CIMA DEL GRAN ARBOL...EN LA PARTE MAS PROFUNDA UNOS PIRATAS ESTAN PREPARANDO UNAS MERCANCIAS PARA TRAFICO...Y A UN LADO HABIA UNA NIÑA AMARRADA A UNA RAMA...ASUTADA Y CON LAGRIMAS...**

_LARA: ...(llorando)...tengo...miedo...que alguien me salve...  
PIRATA: Ya callate mocosa...estamos descansando  
LARA: quiero irme a casa...  
PIRATA: Callateee !  
LARA:ahhhh no me lastimes (llorando con miedo)  
PIRATA: Si no te calla (mostrado un buster de guerra)...de verdad te lastimare y no sera bonito...jejeje  
LARA: Nooooo no me mates...Auxiliooooo  
PIRATA: Bien nilñita...(cargando el Buster)...ti lo pediste...(apuntadola)_

_?: Y si mejor yo te disparo a ti...(detras del pirata)  
PIRATA: Ahhhh quien eres tu  
?: Alguien que te va a castigar por hacer llorar a una niña inocente (Lo golpea dejandolo inconciente)..._

_LARA: que...quien eres...(asuatada)  
?: Calma Lara todo estara bien...Soy MegaMan Blue Star  
LARA: Blue Star...eres otro MegaMan...?  
BLUE STAR: Digamos...(desaparece su casco)...que ahora lo soy XD  
LARA:...edd...Eddy ?  
BLUE STAR: Asi es...  
LARA: Eddy...(lo abraza muy fuerte y empieza a llorar)...Eddy...Eddy...tenia tanto miedo...  
BLUE STAR: Ya yaa mi niña...ya paso (correspodiedo el abrazo)...nos iremos a casa_

_PIRATA2: Y crees que te iras tan facilmente...te derrotaremos y ganaremos 2 bioestrellas por el precio de uno...(varios piratas se acercan a Eddy y Lara, rodeandolos por completo)_

_BLUE STAR: Lara...(mirandola)...alejate lo mas lejos de ahi y escondete...  
LARA: Pero Eddy...  
BLUE STAR: confia a mi...le dare una leccion a estos gusanos..._

**EDDY...AHORA COMO BLUE STAR EMPEZO A PELEAR CON LOS PIRATAS QUE ESTABA ESCONDIDOS EN LA PARTE MAS ALTA DEL ARBOL, DERROTANDO A TODOS...MIENTRAS QUE EN OTRO LADO DE LA CUIDAD ANTIGUA...RED STAR QUE HABIA PERSEGUIDO A GUST GOLEM ...LIBRAN UNA BATALLA DESDE EL CIELO...LOS ATAQUES DEL GIGANTE REAVERBOT, LOGRAN ATACER A REDSTAR CAYENDO HACIA LA LAGUNA...MIENTRAS QUE LOS AUN PRESENTES ESTABAN REFUGIADOS EN EL CENTRO DE TURISTAS VIENDO TODO...MUCHOS ESTABAN MUY PREOCUPADOS POR EDDY Y LARA, QUE HABIAN SIDO SECUESTRADOS POR AQUEL REAVERBOT...PERO PARA LLEGAR A LA CIMA DEL GRAN ARBOL, ERA UNA TAREA DIFICIL...YA QUE HAY VARIOS REAVERBOTS SALVAJES RONDNADO POR AHI Y ERAN MUY PELIGROSOS...SOLO LES QUEDABA ESPERAR A QUE RED STAR DERROTARA AL TAL GUST GOLEM**__

_GUST G: Valla que eres debil hahahahaaa...esperaba mas de ti...parece que no eres tan peligrosa  
RED STAR: No...me subestimes...aun no...me rendire...  
GUST G: Hahahaaa no necesitare rehenes despues de todo (acercandose a Red Star)...ahora tu bio estrella es mia...el amo estara complacido con tenerlo...  
RED STAR: No te lo permitire...aun tengo mucho por luchar (continua atacando, pero es derribada otra vez)_

_GUST G: Patetico...bien...un Ultimo Deseo ?  
RED STAR: Pu...dre...te...  
GUST G: Como digas (cargando su taladro pero en ese momento es atacado desde el aire)_

_RED STAR: que...fue...eso_

**EN ESE MOMENTO, UN EXTRAÑO APARECE, CARGANDO A UNA NIÑA EN SUS BRAZOS**

_RED STAR: Que...quien es...  
BLUE STAR: ...(acercandose a red star)...porfavor...cuida de esta niña  
RED STAR: quien eres tu ?  
BLUE STAR: Digamos que...vine para ayudarte, amiga..._

_GUST G: Pero que es eso...otro MegaMan ?  
BLUE STAR: No dejare que hagas mas daño a este lugar y a los demas...Ahora yo sere tu Oponente...  
_**  
EN ESE MOMENTO, GUST GOLEM Y BLUE STAR ESTAN PREPARADOS PARA LUCHAR, CUANDO MUCHOS EMPEZARON A OBSERVAR...QUIEN ERA EL GUERRERO AZUL QUE AHORA ESTARIA LUCHANDO CON EL, AL MENOS UNA DE LAS PRESENTES LO SABIA, PERO GUARDARIA EL SECRETO.**

**BLUE STAR EMPIEZA A PELEAR CON ESTE PODEROSO REAVERBOT...USANDO SUS HABILIDADES, A PARTE DE SU BUSTER SHOT, INCLUYENDO LOS PROPULSORES Y COMBATE CUERPO A CUERPO Y EL MEGA SABER...LA VELOCIDAD DE BLUE STAR INCOMODA DEMASIADO A GUST GOLEM HASTA QUE SE HARTA Y EMOPIEZA A GOLPEARLO, SIN CAUSARLE UN DAÑO**

_BLUE STAR: Que pasa enorme...no puedes ganarme...o no eres tan fuerte que digamos  
GUST G: YO SOY EL MAS FUERTE...NO ME PROVOQUES !  
BLUE STAR: No amigo...tu eres el que no debe subestimarme (lo ataca directamente a su coraza dejandole una gran fisura en su armadura)  
GUST G: Ahhhh me las pagaras  
BLUE STAR: Veamos...preparate para mi super tecnica...MEGAAAA BLAAAAST !_

**LA TECNICA MEGA BLAST ES UNO DE LOS ATAQUES MAS PODEROSOS DE BLUE STAR DESDE SU BUSTER, ESTA TECNICA ES CAPAZ DE ATRAVESAR PAREDES INPENETRABLES Y HASTA LAS ARMADURAS DE LOS MAS PODEROOS ENEMIGOS...EL ATAQUE LOGRA NO SOLO DESTRUIR LA ARMADURA DE GUST GOLEM, TAMBIEN SU OJO REAVERBOT SE ROMPE POR COMPLETO...COMO ES LA DEBILIDAD DE LOS REAVERBOTS...FUE MAS FACIL DE DESTRUIR...GUST GOLEM FINALMENTE ES DERROTADO ANTE LA MIRADA ATONITA DE LOS DEMAS...**

_RED STAR: Jamas pense en el dia que el 2do elejido llegara...(dirijiendose a Blue Star)  
BLUE STAR: 2do Elejido ?  
RED STAR: asi es...hemos estado buscando la otra bio estrella por mas de un año...no puedo creer que la estrella que hablaba resulto ser la bio estrella azul  
BLUE STAR: Ya veo...pero no lo malinterpretes...solo me ofreci para salvar esa niña que esta ahi (señalando a Lara)  
RED STAR: Pues lastima amigo, ya te transformaste y no te vas a desacer tan facilmente de el  
BLUE STAR: de que hablas...?  
RED STAR: despues de que el elejido se transforma en MegaMan...tu ADN se fusiona con la bio estrella y permanece contigo ya que comparte virtualmente tus datos geneticos...esto no es como la legendarias Biometals_

**EN ESE MOMENTO GUST GOLEM, QUE AUN SEGUIA CON VIDA, EMPIEZA A HABLAR...**

_GUST G: heheheheee crees que ganaste humano...esto no acaba aqui  
RED STAR: de que hablas...  
GUST G: Solo derrotaste a uno de mis clones...mi vedadero yo te estaremos esperando...con mis otros hermanos...y Black Toga...sera quien los elimine...de...una...vez...por...toda...(en ese instante explota sus circuitos)  
RED STAR: Black...toga...?  
BLUE STAR: Oye...no es ese el que el ejercito y la patrulla Star persiguen ?  
RED STAR: Si...ese es el lider de los Pitaras Black Shadow...ellos han estado robando armamento que ha estado en antiguas ruinas en este mundo...y gracias a el...y su tecnologia de controlar a los Reaverbots, han logrado salir de los limites del gran continente...y si llegan mas alla...podria ser catastrofico para la humanidad...  
BLUE STAR: ..mmmm...sabes...he visto que la ola de crimenes ha aumentado desde que llegaron esos piratas...podria...tu sabes...no necesitas un poco de ayuda...?  
RED STAR: Literalmete me gusta trabajar sola...y no necesito ayuda...pero por ordenes de la comandante de Legion...tendras que ayudarnos en nuestra causa...  
BLUE STAR: Causa ?  
RED STAR: Asi es...Yo como agente de Legion hemos estado investigando la causa de los ataques de los centinelas en la cuidad...la organizacion Black Shadow, ha estado detras de los ataques...pero lo mas impactante es que han extendido sus llamados torres de control por varias partes del mundo...y tenemos la preocupacion de que llegen a...  
BLUE STAR:...Elysium...(interrumpiedo)  
RED STAR: Eh...como sabes de Elysium...  
BLUE STAR: Elysium es un progecto de hace mas de 400 años que quedo estancado por las antiguas guerras, ese satelite gigante que planean hacer orbitar cerca de la tierra por si algun dia la raza humana llega a extinguirse...se de esa historia...  
RED STAR: Valla sabes mucho de historia, amigo...eh...espera, a donde iras (viendo a Blue Star elevandose)  
BLUE STAR: Lamento no quedarme aqui...pero recorde que deje a un chico que rescate...nos veremos (alejandose de inmediato del lugar)_

_YOEY: un chico...(viendo toda la escena)...Eddy...  
LARA: calma yoey...el estara bien lo se...(era la unica que sabia su identidad)_

**EL DIA PARA TODO FUE REALMENTE DE LOCOS...EN ESTAR AHI CON VARIOS NIÑOS, HIZO QUE RAIMOND NO LOS LLEVARA DE REGRESO A LA CUIDAD ANTIGUA POR UN LARGO TIEMPO, PERO AUNQUE HUBO MUCHO PELIGRO, LOS NIÑOS DIJERON QUE ESTABAN EMOCIONADOS QUE UN NUEVO MEGAMAN ESTARIA EN EL PAIS, AHORA HABRIAN 2 HEROES QUE PROTEGERIAN EL MUNDO...Y TODOS DECIDIERON RETIRARSE DEL LUGAR, PERO ANTES ESPERABAN QUE UNO DE ELLOS REGRESARA JUNTO CON EL NUEVO MEGAMAN...AUNQUE ESO SERIA PARA EDDY, EL DIA MAS EXTRAÑO DE SU VIDA...AHORA TENIA UN PODER Y UNA RESPOSABILIDAD, PERO COMO BLUE STAR LE DIJO DURANTE EL VIAJE HASTA LLEGAR A GUST GOLEM QUE SU IDENTIDAD AUN NO DEBIA SER REVELADA...PARA EDDY FUE ALGO QUE NO LE TOMO IMPORTANCIA...EL NO ESPERABA SER UN HEROE...YA HABIA SALVADO A LARA Y A LOS DEMAS...PERO COMO RED STAR LE DIJO...LA BIO ESTERLLA NO SE IRIA ASI COMO ASI...ERA EL ELEJIDO...Y DEBIA QUE USAR SU PODER DE MEGAMAN PARA SALVAR A LA HUMANIDAD**

**YA DESPUES DE 20 MINUTOS ESCONDIDO, EDDY REGRESA A SU FORMA HUMANA PARA ESCABULLIRSE HACIA EL AUTO BUS PARA PASAR DESAPERCIBIDO...PERO SABIA QUE AHORA DEBERIA OCULTAR SU IDENTIDAD...AHORA SERIA UNA VIDA UN POCO DIFICIL PARA EDDY...AUN NO PODIA REVELAR EL SECRETO...PERO AHORA TENIA UNA GRAN CURIOSIDAD DE COMO ES LA CONEXION DE ESTE PODER Y SU EXTRAÑA HABILIDAD DE CONOCER LA HISTORIA DE LOS LEGENDARIOS MEGAMAN DE HACE CIENTOS DE AÑOS ATRAS...AHORA PODRIA SABER MAS SI SE PRESENTARA COMO 2DO AGENTE EN LEGION...PERO COMO...Y AL CABO DE UN RATO, EDDY APARECE DETRAS DE SUS AMIGOS FINGIENDO QUE FUE RESCATADO  
**_YOEY: Eddyyyyy...hermanoooo (lo abraza)...estas bien...no te duele nada...no estas herido...  
EDDY: Calma hermanita ya paso...un tipo de traje azul me salvo...  
FRANK: Viejo...no sabes quien era ese...es un nuevo MegaMan  
EDDY: en serio...(nervioso)  
YOEY: Si...no es genial...ahora hay 2 Megaman en el mundo...y esta ves el Pais estara a salvo  
EDDY: Y...donde esta Red Star...  
SOPHY: Se fue despues de que el otro se marchara...Eddy...de verdad estas bien (acercandose)  
EDDY: Eh...si...claro...juro que estoy...mal...digo bien hehehehe (muy sonrrojado)  
SOPHY: Me alegra mucho ^^  
EDDY: Hehehehe gra...gracias...hehehehe  
WITCH: Chicos...sera mejor que nos vallamos...ya es tarde...  
FRANK: Es Cierto...el auto bus nos espera..._

**YA DEPUES DE HORAS DE VIAJE EN EL AUTOBUS Y DE PASAR A DEJAR A LOS AMIGOS DE EDDY Y YOEY A SUS CASAS, LA FAMILIA YAIMAN REGRESABAN A SU HOGAR...PARA EDDY SERIA UNA LARGA NOCHE...**

_YOEY: Hermano...de verdad estas bien...(se acerca muy preocupada)  
EDDY: Descuida hermana...de verdad estoy bien...  
YOEY: (suspirando)...aun asi estoy molesta...se que quieres ayudar, pero te precipitas demasiado...esa cosa te hubiera matado a ti y a Lara...  
EDDY: Sabes como soy yo...no puedo evitar que nadie le haga daño a nadie que conozca...  
YOEY: Ya dejate de hacerte el heroe...me asustaste mucho...Nunca vuelvas a hacer tal cosa, o de verdad voy a enojarme mucho contigo, me escuchaste  
EDDY:...  
YOEY: ME ESCUCHASTE !  
EDDY: Si...te ecuche...solo...solo dejame descansar...no quiero pensar lo que paso hoy...ya basta que papa y tu esten molestos...  
YOEY: Solo intentamos cuidar de ti...  
EDDY: No necesitan estar siempre pendientes de mi...ya no soy un niño  
YOEY: Pues mientras sigas asi,...aun te comportas como un niño tonto...(suspirando y se sienta en la cama de eddy)...Eddy...eres mi unico hermano, me preocupo por ti (acariciando su cabeza)...tu y papa son mi unica familia...aun recuerdo el dia que uds me hicieron feliz de formar parte de esta familia...y quiero tenerlos conmigo por un largo tiempo...solo intenta no ser tan imprudente en ayudar a los demas...no quiero perder a mi Chico especial ^^  
EDDY: jejeje...(tomando la mano de Yoey)...esta bien hermanita...lo prometo...yo tampoco quiero perder a mi Tesoro mas valioso en este mundo...no a ti hermanita_

**AMBOS HERMANOS SE ABRAZAN CON TERNURA, SABIENDO QUE AUN A PESAR DE LAS COSAS QUE PASARIAN EN EL FUTURO, SE TENIAN EL UNO A OTRO...AUNQUE PARA EDDY, CUMPLIR ESA PROMESA EN PARTE SERIA A LA MITAD. YA DESPUES ANTES DE DORMIR, PENSABA EN TODO LO QUE PASO ESTE DIA, AHORA NO SERIA UN SIMPLE ESTUDIANTE, AHORA EL ERA UN NUEVO MEGAMAN, COMO AFECTARIA ESTO A SU VIDA, A SUS AMIGOS...Y A SU FAMILIA...YA DEPUES DE PENSARLO MUCHO, EDDY DECIDE DORMIRSE, ESPERANDO UN NUEVO DIA**


	6. CAP 4 - El Heroe Azul

**ERA UN DIA NUEVO PARA LA FAMILIA YAIMAN, UN DIA SOLEADO MIENTRAS LA TRANQUILIDAD DEL VECINDARIO ERA SOLO OPACADO POR ALGUNOS VEHICULOS QUE TRANSITABAN POR EL LUGAR, PARA IR A SUS TRABAJOS...PERO EL GRITO DE 2 CHICOS DEJARON POR TERMINADO ESA PAZ...Y EN MENOS DE 20 MINUTOS, AMBOS ESTABAN DE CAMINO A LA ESCUELA...**

_YOEY: Vamos eddy...acelera...date prisa !  
EDDY: lo se, lo se...voy tan rapido como puedo...!(acelerando mas su auto)  
YOEY: No puedo creer que nos quedaramos dormidos...llegaremos tarde a la escuela...perdere mi record intachable de asistencia perfecta...mi reputacion se ira a la basura...ningun chico se fijara en mi...quedare sola como una vieja amargada...  
EDDY: CONTROLATE MUJER...!  
YOEY: ahhh...esta bien...ya me calme...pero date prisaa!  
EDDY: hago lo que puedo...solo espero que no halla...(frenando de golpe)  
YOEY:...un...enbotellamiento ¬¬ (interrumpiendolo)  
EDDY: Lo que nos faltaba ¬¬_

**YA DESPUES DE UNOS 5 MINUTOS DE RETRASO Y 15 MINUTOS DE TRAFICO LENTO...AMBOS HERMANOS LLEGARON A LA ESCUELA...PERO...**

_ : Muy bien, mis chicos...aqui tienes sus reportes de retraso (con tono alegre)  
AMBOS CHICOS: Gracias Señora Rectora...(algo asustados)  
D:RIDLEY: Y espero...que no se vuelva a repetir...Entendido ?  
AMBOS CHICOS: Si Señora...  
: Por cierto...Sr Yaiman...necesito que pase a mi oficina despues durante la hora de almuerzo...y no falte...(se retira)  
EDDY: Ehh si...como diga..._

_YOEY: Oye...pero que hiciste...  
EDDY: Y como voy a saber...es la 1era vez que me llama a su oficina...siento que de verdad me odia...  
YOEY: Pues...(tomandolo de la mano)...yo me encargare de tu funeral...Hermano Mio...(actuando con drama)  
EDDY: Valla confianza que tienes conmigo...Tesorito...¬¬_

**DESPUES DE ESE MOMENTO, LAS CLASES FUERON NORMALES...EDDY POR SU PARTE, ESTABA MUY AGOTADO...NO SOLO POR DESPERTAR DE GOLPE, SI NO POR LO QUE VIVIO UN DIA ANTES...QUIEN IBA A PENSAR QUE AHORA ERA UN MEGAMAN DE FORMA SECRETA, HASTA PARA SU FAMILIA...ESOS PENSAMIENTOS DIVAGARON POR TODA LA 1ERA HORA DE CLASE...PERO HABIA OTRA COSA QUE LE LLAMABA LA ATENCION...KAIRY SE MOSTRABA MAS CANSADA QUE EL...Y LO MAS RARO...HABIA LLEGADO CON UNOS MORETONES EN SU MEJILLA Y BRAZO DERECHO...SERIA EL ENTRENAMIENTO...PERO NADIE IBA A ATREVERSE A PELEAR ASI CON ELLA SIN SER PULVERIZADO POR SUS HABILIDADES...ESO DEJO A EDDY MUY EXTRAÑADO...Y LO QUE MAS LO CONFIRMABA...LA AUSENCIA DE LA VISITA A LA CUIDAD ANTIGUA...**

**CUANDO LA 1ERA HORA TERMINO, EDDY SE FUE INMEDIATAMENTE A LA OFICINA DE LA RECTORA...ERA BASTANTE EXTRAÑO QUE LO LLAMARA, NO RECORDABA HABER HECHO ALGO MALO...**

_ : Bien Sr Yaiman, ire directamente al grano...ud sabra que dentro de unos dias la Comandante del Ejercito de Legion visitara esta escuela...?  
EDDY: Pues, eso escuche...pero a que viene esto conmigo...  
: Bien, como ud es un gran experto en historia, seria un gran honor que dirigiera la junta que se hara con el comite estudiantil para preparar la presentacion del grupo que estara con la comandante  
EDDY: Ehh...quien...yo ?...pero...yo no formo parte de un club de historia...  
: Lo se...pero solo sera por ese dia...se que estas dentro del club de karate...pero la Comandante Eden, se presentara con el agente que tienen en este pais...sabe a quien me refiero verdad ?  
EDDY: Pues...si...Red Star...verdad (nervioso)  
: ahhhh con que ya lo conoces...(acercandose a Eddy)...entonces...sabras que tambien se presentara...el nuevo Megaman que ayer salvo a un grupo de niños...creo que son del Orfanato se du padre...o me equivoco...(mirandolo fijamente a los ojos)...  
EDDY: Sra Rectora...(muy serio)...que quiere decir..._

**LUEGO DE ESA REUNION, LA JORNADA ESCOLAR FUE DE TOTAL NORMALIDAD, AL MENOS PARA EDDY NO FUE TANTO...AHORA HABIA OTRO SECRETO QUE DEBE OCULTAR...PERO HABIA ALGO QUE AHORA LO HABIA LLENADO DE CURIOSIDAD...Y SUS SOSPECHAS IBAN DIRIJIDAS A UNA SOLA PERSONA...YA A LA HORA DE SALIDA...EDDY IRIA TRAS ESA PERSONA...**

_YOEY: Vamos hermano...llegaremos tarde a cenar...  
EDDY: Ahh eso...puedes irte sola esta ves...necesito verme con alguien...  
YOEY: QUEE...pero tu estas conduciendo...quieres que regrese en tren...  
EDDY: Perdona...pero esta ves necesito saber algo...prometo que te compesare...  
YOEY: Quieres que regrese con todos esos maleantes verdad...me dejaras sola, abandonada y triste (dramtizando)  
EDDY: Relajate...solo sera hoy...si haces caso...sabras todo lo que pasara...que dices...  
YOEY: Espera...(mirandolo a los ojos)...ahhhh ya veo...es una chica verdad...jejejeje  
EDDY: Que...no...no es eso...pero tal vez sea lo que estare pensando cuando la vea...  
YOEY: Ahhhhhh Lo sabia, Lo sabia...(abrazandolo)...estas viendote con otra chica...eso me alegra mucho...crei que tu obsesion con Sophy nunca terminaria...  
EDDY: NO...Yoey...EN 1er lugar no voy a rendirme con Sophy y 2do...no es una cita...solo te dire una cosa...tal vez...no podamos ocultar lo que ambos tenemos por mucho tiempo, Ok...y ya me voy...(se va)  
YOEY: que...lo que ambos tienen...Awwwww (con una mirada feliz y con brillo en los ojos)...es mas serio de lo que crei...tal vez...ya sean novios...YEEEIIII...Mi hermano ya tiene Novia y no quiere decirmelo...ahhhh ! XD  
pero...que quiso decir con que no se rendira con Sophy...?_

**MIENTRAS YOEY DIVAGABA SOBRE SU HERMANO...EDDY IRIA TRAS SU SUPUESTA INVESTIGACION...A PESAR DE LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE CIERTAS PERSONAS...AHORA EL TENIA EL DERECHO A SAEBR UNA SOLA COSA...QUIEN ERA RED STAR...CUAL SERIA LA IDENTIDAD DE LA HEROINA DEL PAIS...DESDE QUE SALIO DE LA OFICINA DE LA RECTORA...QUEDO CON UNA MIRADA PERDIDA Y LLENA DE INTRIGAS...PARECE QUE HAY ALGO QUE SUPO Y QUE LO DEJO MUY PERPLEJO...AHORA LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE SABERLO TODO...SI EL ERA UN NUEVO MEGAMAN, DEBIA AL MENOS SABER LO QUE ESTA PASANDO EN EL PAIS...QUE ERA ESA ''CAUSA'' QUE RED STAR LE MENCIONO EN ESE DIA EN LA CUIDAD ANTIGUA...**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO Y FUERA DE LOS LIMITES DE LA CUIDAD, UN GRUPO DE ROBOTS SE REUNIA CON UNA TROPA DE PIRATAS...PARA PREPARAR UN PLAN DE INVASION A UN LUGAR EXTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO EN EL MUNDO...ERA LA PERVERSA ORGANIZACION DE ''BLACK SHADOW'' AL MANDO DE SU LIDER, BLACK TOGA Y SUS 4 ESCOLTAS...4 ROBOTS QUE REPROGRAMO PARA DETENER A SU UNICA AMENAZA...O MAS BIEN DE 2 AMENAZAS...ESTOS 4 ROBOTS ERA:**

**-GUST GOLEM, ENCARGADO DEL ENTRENAMIENTO DE NUEVOS RECLUTAS DE PIRATAS  
-SPARK BLADE, ENCARGADA DE LA INSTALACION DE ANTENAS DE COMINICACION Y ENERGIA  
-FLAME SNAKE, ENCARGADO DE LA REPROGRAMACION DE LOS REAVERBOTS SALVAJES  
-COLD SIMION, EN CARGADO DEL RASTREO Y OPERACION DE BASES SECRETAS PARA BLACK SHADOW**

_BLACK T: Con que...el otro elejido...deberia estar molesto...pero en parte ya sabemos que no tendremos que dividir a los piratas para encontrar a la 2da Bio Estrella...ahora solo falta el momento clave para llevar a cabo el plan de controlar este mundo, con la ayuda de los Reaverbots  
GUST G: mi señor...lo que paso ayer...  
BLACK T: No hable mas...se que fallaste en atrapar a Red Star...pero te perdonare esta vez, solo porque al menos tenemos en la mira a los 2 megaman...una vez que obtenga las Bio Estrellas...nada nos detendra...Ahora...uds...sus nuevas Misiones..._

_BLACK T: Gust...tu te iras a las montañas del lado Europeo...con los nuevos reclutas, instalaras el Cañon de Plasma  
GUST G: Si Señor...esta ves no le fallare...  
BLACK T: Spark...prepara tus maquinas...porque te encargaras de las Plantas de Energia electrica del Pais  
SPARK B: Lo que mi amo desee...  
BLACK T: Flame...te iras a la isla donde esta el Volcan Cracatoa y la expandiras para producir energia a las antenas  
FLAME S: SHhh como el amo Ordene...shhhh  
BLACK: Y finalmente tu, Cold...te iras al punto F-8998 del monte Everest y praparas la ruta para llegar a Elysium  
COLD S: keke...si mi amo...keke..._

_BLACK T: los demas...se mantendran en sus puesto hasta que nuestro contacto ordene que salgan...debemos mantener la ola de crimenes hasta que los centinelas esten listos...una vez que concluya el analisis que ya obtubimos de nuestro contacto...iniciaremos la invasion a Nueva Arcadia...y Dominaremos ESTE MUNDO !_

**TODOS LOS PIRATAS ELJIARON LOS PLANES DE SU LIDER...ESPERANDO A PODER DOMINAR EL MUNDO...TODO ERA CUESTION DE ESPERAR EL MOMENTO CLAVE...SU PLAN ESTABA BASADO EN UN ANTIGUO ENEMIGO DEL MUNDO Y CUYAS CREACIONES AUN ESTABAN ESCONDIDOS EN EL MUNDO, LO QUE TAMBIEN ESTABAN DENTRO DE SUS PLANES...Y SOBRE TODO, ERAN APODERARSE DE LAS BIO ESTRELLAS...CUYO PODER ERA MAS QUE SUFICIENTE PARA QUE NADIE DESAFIARA A ESTA MALVADA ORGANIZACION...Y DENTRO DE UNAS CUANTAS HORAS DESPUES DE AQUELLA REUNION, LOS PIRATAS MAS VIOLENTOS DE BLACK SHADOW, INICIARON LA 1ERA FASE DEL PLAN DE SU LIDER...ATACAR A LA ACADEMIA MILITAR DE LEGION Y DESTRUIRLA POR COMPLETO...SEGUN SU CONTACTO SECRETO...AHI ES DONDE EL HEROE DEL PAIS ESTARIA RECIBIENDO LAS ORDENES DEL COMANDANTE DEL EJERCITO DE LEGION...SERIA LA GRAN DISTRACCION PARA QUE LOS ESCOLTAS DE BLACK TOGA, PREPARARAN LA 2DA FASE DEL PLAN DE SU LIDER...LLEGAR A INTERCONECTAR A TRAVES DE SUS ANTENAS, EL SATELITE ARTIFICIAL, ELYSIUM...**

**EN TANTO SE REALIZABA EL INICIO DEL ATAQUE DE LOS PIRATAS, EDDY SE DIRIGIA AL CENTRO DE LA CUIDAD A TODA VELOCIDAD AL PUNTO DE ENCUENTRO DONDE SUPUESTAMENTE DEBERIA ESTAR, MIENTRAS QUE EN EL CAMINO BLUE STAR LE HABLABA SOBRE EL RIESGO DE QUE SU IDENTIDAD FUERA DESCUBIERTA...PERO...**

_EDDY: viejo, entiendo lo que dices...pero se lo que hago...necesito saber esto de una vez por todas  
BLUE S: Se lo que quieres hacer, amigo...pero recuerda que esto no es un juego de video...sabes lo que haces  
EDDY: Se que si...pero ya pase una experiencia de esas...se lo que enfrentare...  
BLUE S: jejeje...se nota que eres igual a...  
EDDY: A quien (interrumpiendola)...  
BLUE S: ahhh...al portado de mi hermano...red star jejejeje  
EDDY: y como sabes todo eso...no estabas encerrado en esa roca...  
BLUE S: sabes que te hemos observado por años amigo...aun encerrado pudimos sentir sus presencias...  
EDDY: Como digas...bien ya estamos cerca...PERO QUE...es humo...!  
BLUE S: Estan atacando ese lugar...  
EDDY: Es...la academia militar de Legion...Debemos ayudarlos...  
BLUE: pues que esperamos...a Pelear..._

_\- BLUE STAR EN LINEA-...—CONEXION MEGAMAN-_

**LOS PIRATAS ATACABAN LAS INMEDIACIONES DE LA ACADEMIA, MIENTRAS LOS DEMAS TOMABAN A LOS RECLUTAS COMO REHENES...EN AQUEL MOMENTO RED STAR YA ESTABA ENFRENTANDOSE A VARIOS PIRATAS...PERO ESTA VEZ VENIAN PROTEGIDOS POR UNOS TRAJES HECHOS A BASE DE PIEZAS DE CERATANIUM, METAL RESISTENTE A LOS ATAQUES MAS POTENTES, HASTA PARA EL BUSTER DE RED STAR...ERA HORA DE SACAR SU 2DA ARMA...EL RED SABRE...**

_RED STAR: Parece que uds no aprenden la leccion verdad...quieren que los vuelva a castigar ?  
PIRATA: Vamos, escoria...esta vez venimos preparado para ti...  
?: Y supongo que estan preparados para mi verdad ?_

_PIRATA: Queee  
RED STAR: Pero si eres...  
BLUE STAR: Pense que necesitabas ayuda...asi que decidi venir a ayudarte...  
RED STAR: MegaMan Blue Star...pues no esperaba tu ayuda...pero si quieres, puedes encargarte de estos locos...  
BLUE STAR: Como digas, Heroina...  
RED STAR: Oye...no digas eso !  
BLUE STAR: Ups...lo olvide_

_PIRATA: Suficiente...ninguno de uds nos detendran...chicos...es hora de atacar a estas basuras !  
BLUE STAR: desearas no haber dicho esto..._

**Y DE VERDAD ESE PIRATA, DEBIO PENSAR EN HABER ORDENADO A SUS AMIGO A ATACARLOS...YA QUE AL CABO DE UNS 5 MINUTOS, TODOS LOS PIRATAS QUE ATACARON LA ACADEMIA, FUERON DERROTADOS POR BLUE STAR, MIENTRAS QUE RED STAR, LIBERABA A LOS RECLUTAS CAPTURADOS**

**PARECIA YA MUY EXTRAÑO LA CANTIDAD DE MERCENARIOS DENTRO DE LA CUIDAD Y MENOS, QUE PUDIERAN ATACAR A LA ACADEMIA...RED STAR ESTABA INTRIGADO, AL PENSAR QUE HABIAN DESCUBIERTO EL CUARTEL DONDE ELLA ESTABA TRABAJANDO COMO AGENTE DE LEGION...PERO AUNQUE FUERA IRONICO, LA PRESENCIA DE BLUE STAR, LE HIZO EL TRABAJO MAS FACIL...YA DESPUES DE UNA HORA, UN GRAN CONTINGENTE POLICIAL DE LA PATRULLA STAR, ESTABAN LLEVANDOSE A LOS PIRATAS ARRESTADOS...PERO AHORA HABIA ALGO QUE HACER...LO QUE EDDY TENIA QUE HACER...**

_BLUE STAR: No crei que esas cosas, desplegaran semejante fuerza...  
RED STAR: Pues ahora si estan preparados (tomando una pieza de uno de los trajes de los piratas)...  
BLUE STAR: Porque lo dices...  
RED STAR: ...Ceratanium...son muy resistentes hasta para mis ataques...  
BLUE STAR: Pero...y tu tecnica especial...no tienes una Espada Laser...  
RED STAR: si...pero solo es para los casos extremos...aun asi...gracias por la ayuda...parece que me hiciste caso  
BLUE STAR: vamos...ya dije que solo me ofreci solo por salvar a esa niña del dia anterior...  
RED STAR: Jajajaja...no me hagas reir...o vas a decirme que llegaste aca solo...sin que...nadie te lo pidiera...  
BLUE STAR: que...pero...como sabes eso...  
RED STAR: Bueno...la verdad es que nadie llegaria aca sin saber lo que pasaria...y al menos se quien te envio...jejeje_

_?: Hicieron un buen trabajo...  
BLUE STAR: ehh quien es...  
RED STAR: jejeje bueno...ella es...nuestra lider...te presento a la Comandate en Jefe de Legion...la General EDEN_

_G. EDEN: Asi que porfin tenemos al 2do elejido...gusto en conocerte, Blue Star  
BLUE STAR: ehhh si...gracias...señorita...es decir...General..jejeje...(pensando: Valla...es muy bonita)_

_G. EDEN: Desde hace un año hemos tratado de buscar la Bio Estrella Azul, para evitar que cayera en manos de los piratas de Black Shadow...me alegra saber, que gracias a ti, no solo detubimos a estos piratas...luego del reporte que Red Star nos dejo, ayer acerca de una de sus bases en la cima del Arbol de la Paz, pudimos desvaratar un gran arsenal de armas que guardaban en el lugar...lo cuales cruelmente son extraidos de las piezas de Reaverbots Salvajes...sabemos que son maquinas...pero los reaverbots solo protegen la fauna y la tecnologia antigua de este mundo...y a la Tierra ya le ha costado años para que la flora y fauna que antes se fue arrebatado en las guerras para que estos mercenarios lo vuelvan a arruinar..._

_BLUE STAR: Entonces, si era cierto que habia algo malo con los reaberbots...y los centinelas...  
G. EDEN: Lo de los centinelas, es un caso de ya de 10 años...es por eso que esperabamos que las Bio Estrellas pudieran ser descubiertas...  
BLUE STAR: Espera...entonces uds...lo sabian...?  
RED STAR: Creeme...yo solo llevo un año como agente y ya se muchas cosas...  
G. EDEN: Acompañenme al comando central de Legion y les contare todo...el centro de la academia se destruyo, asi que iremos a los cuarteles generales, ahi montaremos un nuevo Centro de Comando...(se retira momentaneamente)_

_BLUE STAR: Asi que...ella es la que manda todo...Sabes...ella es...  
RED STAR: Se lo que diras...pero no la Subestimes...es mas fuerte que nosotros...  
BLUE STAR: Ehh...mas fuerte...?_

_G. EDEN: Aqui la General Eden...hay alguien disponible...Cambio...  
?: Aqui la Teniente Rough...sus ordenene...Cambio...  
G. EDEN: Preparen una linea de Transferencia hacia el cuartel general...codigo de acceso: 8865362  
T. ROUGH: Accedido...numero de pasajeros...Cambio  
G. EDEN: 3 personas...Codigo Primario: EDEN, Codigo Primario, Red Star, Codigo Primario, Blue Star  
T. ROUGH: Aceptado...esperando respuesta de transferencia..._

_G. EDEN: Bien chicos...es hora de ir al Cuartel General  
BLUE STAR: Ehhh si, pero...como nos iremos  
RED STAR: Que no sabias de historia...pues en un Trans Server...claro esta...  
BLUE STAR: Que...pero eso no se habia descontinuados...espera...como sabes que..._

_G. EDEN: Transfieranos...  
T. ROUGH: Recibido...Transfiriendo..._

**LA GENERAL EDEN Y AMBOS MEGAMAN, SON ENVIADOS POR TRANSFERENCIA A LOS CUARTELES GENERALES DE LEGION EN LA CAPITAL DE LA CUIDAD...MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE LOS YAIMAN**

_YOEY: Y eso fue lo que paso...  
RAIMOND: mmm ya veo...pues espero que no llegue tarde...  
YOEY: Pues...esperemos que nop (con una sonrisa alegre)  
RAIMOND: y a ti que te pasa...te noto muy alegre...  
YOEY: Digamos que hoy ando muy feliz...jejeje...Me ire a mi habitacion... la la la  
RAIMOND: pero que le pasara a esa niña...jejeje...siempre sera asi ?_

**EN LA HABITACION DE EDDY Y YOEY...**

_YOEY: Jejeje...asi que mi hermano ya tiene novia...jejeje...pero no se porque no quiere olvodar a Sophy...solo se hara daño...me encargare que mi hermano y esa niña afortunada...sean muy felices...Siiiii XD..._

**MIENTRAS TANTO, LLEGANDO A LOS CUARTELES GENERALES DE LEGION, EDDY NO PODIA DEJAR DE IMPRESIONARSE DE TAN ENORME ESTRUCTORA...ERA UNA GRAN TORRE DE MAS O MENOS DE 6 METROS DE 27 METROS DE ALTURA, Y DONDE A LOS PIES DE LA ENTRADA, SE ENCONTRABA LA ESTATUA DE LA FUNDADORA DEL PAIS DE NUEVA ARCADIA...LEGENDARIA DE LLEVAR A LA RAZA HUMANA Y DE LOS EXTINTOS REPLOIDS HACIA LA PAZ...LA 1ERA GOBERNANTE DEL PAIS...LA LEGENDARIA DOCTORA CIEL...**

**AMBOS MEGAMAN LLEGARON HACIA EL CENTRO DE COMANDO PRINCIPAL DE LEGION DONDE, FUERON RECIBIDOS POR LA OPERADORA DEL LUGAR Y DE VARIOS SOLDADOS DE ELITE...LUEGO DE UNA LISTA DE ORDENES QUE LA GENERAL EDEN LES DIO A LOS PRESENTES AHI, LLEVO A AMBOS MEGAMAN AL COMANDO DE COMUNICACIONES PARA PONERLOS AL CORRIENTE DE LA MISION QUE LES ESPERABA, PERO ANTES DE ESO, LA GENERAL DEBERIA CONTARLE A EDDY, PARA QUE ESTARIA PREPARADO Y LO QUE VENDRIA DESPUES EN EL FUTURO, CONTRA LOS PIRATAS...EL ERA EL NUEVO, Y NECESITARIA SABER MUCHAS COSAS...COSAS QUE EL APROBECHARIA PARA PODER EMPEZAR A INVESTIGAR SOBRE COSAS QUE AUN NO SABIA DE EL MISMO... DESDE EL DIA QUE NACIO, SIEMPRE QUIZO SABER DE SU PASADO, Y ESTA SERIA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SABERLO...**

_G. EDEN: Bueno...Megaman Blue Star...sere breve...la mision que estamos haciendo en secreto para el pais es desbaratar a la organizacion de Black Shadow...aunque sean solo Piratas y Mercenarios, no hay que subestimar su arsenal...esta organizacion, ya esta aqui desde hace mas de 15 años...y aunque hemos capturado a muchos enemigos hasta entonces, ahora sabemos que su plan principal, es apoderarse del Satelite Elysium...  
BLUE STAR: Ese progecto que quedo suspendido hace 100 años...porque querrian adueñarse de ese Satelite...  
G. EDEN: es por la cantidad de energia que emana de ella...hace 100 años, los cientificos de aquel entonces lograron crear una nueva fuente de energia, a base de E-Cristals, pero estos cristales son mas duros y pueden durar siglos, mientas se puedan rotar...los cientificos los bautizaron como los ''Refractores Cuantum''  
BLUE STAR: Refractores...son como las celdas para los Vehiculos actuales ?  
G. EDEN: Mucho mas poderosos que las Celdas...pero aun su desarrollo es inestable...si Black Shadow se apodera de Elysium, tambien se apoderaran de las reservas de Cristales Cuantun y fabricaran Refractores...si eso pasa...ellos seran inparables y no habra nadie que los detenga...  
RED STAR: Por cierto, General...sabe ud acerca de los llamados ''Escoltas''  
G. EDEN: Escoltas...?  
RED STAR: Asi es...hice hablar a uno de los piratas en la mision de la Ciudad Antigua, y menciono que Black Toga tiene 4 Escoltas que al parecer serian una especia no conocida de Robots...revisamos los restos del clon de uno de ellos, que se hace llamar Gust Golem...pero su ADN es muy diferente a un Robot normal...ni siquiera es un ADN que viniera de los Reploid o los Reaverbots salvajes...son Totalmente desconocidos  
G. EDEN: pues lo que habria que hacer es obtener mas datos...si pudieramos derrotar a los tales escoltas...podriamos evitar el plan de la organizacion...y ademas evitar el robo de los Refractores...  
BLUE STAR: Entonces...ud quiere que derrotemos a Black Shadow, para evitar el robo de las reservas de Cristales...  
G. EDEN: Asi es...es solo que...(recibe una llamada)...Oh...esperen un momento...diga...si...ok...ire enseguida...(colgando), muchachos...los dejare...tengo una cosa de debo resolver en la academia...oh por cierto...Blue Star...este es un reloj especial del Ejercito, con ella podras activar tu propia transferencia hacia aca y a donde puedas ir...pero solo sera en lugares donde te envie las coordenadas especificas...ok...Red Star, puede continuar hablandole acerca de esta mision ?  
RED STAR: Si General...  
G. EDEN: Bien...los vere cuando esten listo...(se transporta)_

**EDDY, NO PODIA COMPRENDER BIEN LO QUE ESTABA VIVIENDO...AHORA ESTABA INVOLUCRADO EN UNA DE LAS MISIONES MAS COMPLEJAS DEL EJERCITO DE LEGION...ERA UN NUEVO AGENTE DEL EJERCITO Y UN VERDADERO MEGAMAN...EL SABIA MUCHO ACERCA DE LA HISTORIAS DE LOS GUERREROS MEGAMAN DESDE EL INICIO Y GRACIAS A QUE POR UNA EXTRAÑA RAZON CONOCIA ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO DE ELLOS, DE LOS ENEMIGOS, DE LOS ALIADOS, DE LOS EJERCITOS QUE PARTICIPARON QUE GUERRAS PASADA...TODO ESTABA EN LA MENTE DE EDDY...Y AHORA PODIA CERRAR UNA DE SUS MAS GRANDES DUDAS...DESDE QUE SUPO QUE FUE ENCONTRADO POR SU PADRE EN LAS MONTAÑAS CUANDO ERA UN BEBE...SABIA QUE PODRIA DESCUBRIR MAS ACERCA DE SU VIDA...QUIEN SERIA SUS VERDADEROS PADRES Y PORQUE ESTABA EN UNA CAPSULA DE INCUBACION...TODO AHORA TENIA SENTIDO...AUNQUE FUERA SOLO PARA DESCUBRIR SU PASADO...EL NO ANELABA SER UN HEROE...PERO SI LE GUSTARIA AYUDAD A LA GENTE...ESO LO LLEVARIA A SER UN MEGAMAN QUE SALVARIA A LAS PERSONAS QUE REALMENTE LO NECESITARIAN...**

**YA EN LAS AFUERAS DEL CUARTEL GENERAL DE LEGION...AMBOS MEGAMAN SE DISPONIAN A RETIRARSE...CUANDO...**

_RED STAR: Bueno...supongo que quieres saber mas...de la mision verdad ?  
BLUE STAR: Bueno este...solo lo hago...porque hay cosas que no entiendo...  
RED STAR: Calma...te lo contare todo mientras nos ayudes a la causa jejejeje  
BLUE STAR: Si...supongo que eso es como tu consideras la mision...una Causa...  
RED STAR: De que hablas...?  
BLUE STAR: Sabes...mencionaste muchas cosas que me llegaron a saber mas de ti...  
RED STAR: Ehh...de...de que hablas (con tono nervioso)  
BLUE STAR: jajaja...calma...a pesar de todo...mis sospechas eran evidente desde que ella me envio a la academia...  
RED STAR: Espera...acaso sabes...quien soy...  
BLUE STAR: Asi es...niña...la forma que sabias quien me envio...y como es que sabes de mis conocimientos de historia  
RED STAR: espera...espera...no es lo que tu crees...es...es solo que...  
BLUE STAR: Jajajajaja calma...no te asuste...como ya te dije antes...(desapareciendo su casco)...eres muy predecible...no es asi...Kairy ?  
RED STAR:...grrrr Demonios...como lo supiste...es decir...intento ser amable y tu tonta forma de ser me decubre...que no puedes ser mas rudo (desapareciendo su casco)..._

_EDDY: jajajaja...y asi con esa cara te dirijes a mi de forma amable...donde esta la golpeadora que conoci XD  
KAIRY: Ya callate...no es asuto tuyo...si hubiera sabido que eras tu...  
EDDY: que lastima...pero al igual que tu...las Bio Estrellas nos elijieron desde el dia que nacimos...verdad ?  
KAIRY:...es cierto...pero aun sigues siendo un perdedor...  
EDDY: Si y tienes a un ''Perdedor'' como ayudante jajajajajaa ...eso es humillante cierto...  
KAIRY: No Me Provoques...TONTO !  
EDDY: Pues sabes que...ahora no podras ser el centro de atencion como antes...ademas...tu serias la Asistente...ya la mayoria de los Megaman de la hisroria eran Azules...y que crees...JA  
KAIRY: Ya...ya quisieras...pues yo llevo un año en esto...asi que Yo gano como siempre...  
EDDY: Como digas...rarita...jejeje  
KAIRY: Asi que...la bestia de la Rectora te envio verdad ?  
EDDY: Ni la menciones...no crei que ella...(recordando lo que leyo en la oficina de la rectora acerca de Kairy)  
KAIRY: Es una agente encubierto del Ejercito..  
EDDY: Pues no...sabia que era una Oficial Retirada...pero no sabia que ella fuera a saber de esto...  
KAIRY: Mi arribo a la Preparatoria Epsilon, no fue mera coincidencia...pero en parte fue por el cargo que le dieron a mi papa en la academia...Papa...ojala este bien...al menos no le hicieron daño esos malditos...  
EDDY: Dime...Kairy...porque aceptaste esta mision...no creo que sea...por ser mas fuerte o popular...  
KAIRY: Claro que no torpe...aunque ahora que seras mi asistente...debere entrenar mas...no dejare que me alcances...jejejeje...pero...  
EDDY: Pero...  
KAIRY:...(caminando hacia la estatua de Ciel)...es mi padre...siempre quise ser como el...desde que era niña...quiero seguir sus pasos..y algun dia ser una buena soldado de Legion...y tal vez...ser la nueva Comandante algun dia...es mi mayor sueño...  
EDDY: Pues...espero que lo Cumplas...(mirando hacia el cielo)  
KAIRY:...pues...gracias...(mirando hacia el cielo)...juro que lo cumplire..._


End file.
